The Con Artist
by gurl3677
Summary: Archie takes on a new name to hide his past.  He thinks he's done with women since Divana lied about the baby being his, being in love with him, and dying. Then he meets Jillian and she needs his help.  But will his past push her away?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! I am redoing this story. Yeah! It's here! I know that in that in the movie Reedus' name is Archie but I am going to be calling him Andrew for most of the story, you will see why when you start to read. If you haven't seen Tough Luck, go see it! The story line that was in the movie will come into my story but not for a while and yeah my OC is Jillian and she looks the same as she does in my other stories. I love her_._*_

Archie walked out of the hotel he had been staying at the past month. He had gotten a hold of an old friend named Jeff, and was going to stay at his house with him and his daughter. Jeff lived on a farm and Archie was going to work for him until he figured out his next move. He had the 100 grand he had stolen from the casino but he knew the owner was looking for him. He figured a farm in a small town of Ohio was the perfect place to hide.

Jeff was really a friend of Archie's late father and they had been best friends so Jeff wanted to help Archie. Archie and Jeff decided to keep Archie's past from Jeff's daughter, Jillian. She was a few years younger than Archie and worked in a diner down the road from the farmhouse. They had decided to change Archie's name. Jeff had access to having papers drawn up so Archie would have a driver's license, social security card and birth certificate but Jillian had no idea about her dad's dealings.

Archie lit up a smoke after he checked out of the hotel. He was sitting on the stairs while he waited for the dark grey pick up truck to pull in. He had never met Jillian before. His dad and Jeff hadn't done the best things in the past and had tried to keep their families in the dark. Jeff had met Archie simply because Archie's mom had passed away when he was a teen so he was always around his dad.

" Hey kid! What cha waiting for?" Jeff called out from the opened window of the truck. Archie smiled as he stood up.

" For you, old man!" He called out as he walked over to the truck. He tossed his bags into the bed then slipped into the cab. The two men shook hands after Archie closed the door.

" Let's get the business shit out of the way." Jeff handed over Archie's paperwork. " Your name is Andrew Nickolas. Some times you go by Drew sometimes Andrew." Archie nodded as he looked over the papers. Jeff started pulling away from the hotel. " Archie doesn't existence anymore. You have done work on farms in the mid west and have relocated to Ohio for a change. You are going to stay with my daughter and me. In exchange for my helping you, I have a job for you."

" And what's that?" Archie, the new Andrew, asked.

" I want you to watch over my daughter but you can't let her know that. I told her that you were a farmhand that was going to be living with us for a while. It's not uncommon for farm hands to live with the farmers so she didn't question it. She works midnights at a diner and I want you to start showing up there at night. I just want to make sure she is okay." Jeff said.

" Alright, I can do that." Andrew said.

" Oh and keep your hands off her. I know what my daughter looks like, I see the way men look at her. If I catch you in her bed, there will be a problem." Jeff said. Andrew laughed and rested his arm on the window sill.

" You don't have to worry about that. I'm swearing off women for while. One fucked me up bad last year and I need a break from them." He said.

" Good, then we have an understanding." Jeff said.

The drive to the farmhouse took an hour. Andrew had never seen Jeff's house and was surprised at how big it was. It stood three floors tall and was all white. Andrew looked out the window as Jeff stopped the truck. He turned it off and smiled at Andrew than. The wide front doors of the house opened and a petite girl walked slowly out and down the stone staircase.

" Well, looks like you get to meet my daughter now." Jeff said. " Come on, Andrew, welcome to your new house." Jeff said before he exited the truck. Andrew out go of the truck and walked around the bed and grabbed his bags as Jeff and his daughter greeted each other. They hugged then kissed cheeks quickly. " Andrew, come and meet my daughter." Jeff said . Andrew holstered the bags over his shoulders and walked to the stairs. " Jilly, this is Andrew, our new farm hand." Jeff's arm was hanging over her slender shoulders. Andrew smiled, dropped a bag down then held out his hand.

" Hey." He said. Jillian's hand was small in his but she shook it firmly.

" Hello." She said.

" Where you off too?" Jeff asked as he faced her. Andrew checked her out quickly.

She stood about 5 foot 1 inch and her hair was a dark brown and reached her lower back. She had dark blue eyes and a slender frame. Andrew guessed she weighted about 115 pounds. Her faded jeans fit her nice, hugging her ass and hips and her tank top was low cut and it drew his eyes right to her cleavage. He ran his hand through his short brown hair and forced himself to look away.

" I'm meeting Britney for lunch." Her voice was soft and light.

" You work tonight?" Jeff asked.

" Why do I put my schedule on the fridge if you're not going to look at it?" Jillian asked with a fake annoyance. Jeff smiled.

" Look, you maybe be 29 but I'm still your dad and you aren't going to take that tone with me." He mock scolded his daughter. Andrew watched the exchange between of them.

" Dad! Don't you know you are never supposed to tell someone a girl's age?" She asked. He smiled.

" Oh do forgive me." He said. She smiled than.

" I will think about it. I got to go." Jillian faced Andrew. " I put some towels in your room and your sheets and blankets are clean. The bathroom is stocked with guy soaps." She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

" I saw that!" Jeff explained. " Jillian had put some peach scented soap in there for you and I had to tell her you weren't going to want to smell like fruit." Andrew smiled as she shrugged.

" It's just soap, I didn't realize there was a problem." She said.

" It's cool. I would have used it." Andrew said. Jillian hit her dad in the stomach as she looked at him.

" See! He would have used it!" She said. Jeff shook his head but smiled.

" He would have used it but that doesn't mean he would have like it." Jeff said.

" Alright Dad, well I have to go." She looked at Andrew then. " Nice to meet you." She said as she started pass him.

" Yeah, nice to meet you too." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Might get confusing with the name change but remember, Andrew is Archie. Please review!*_

He didn't see her again until he walked into her diner later that night. Jeff had told him she was working and he wanted Archie to check the diner out. Jeff didn't like her working midnights but she won't chance her schedule no matter how much he asked. Jillian was stubborn, just like her mother. She said she refused to let her mother's murder chance her life anymore then it already had.

Archie pulled up in Jeff's truck and got a good look at the diner in front of him. It was a tiny little place with the front of it all windows. He turned off the truck and pushed up the sleeves of his brown plaid shirt then stepped out. He walked to the glass doors and took a deep breath before walking in. Jeff had told him Jillian had a temper and he wasn't sure how she'd feel seeing him walk in.

" Just have a seat anywhere." Jillian's voice called when he walked in. He nodded and walked over to a booth in the back row by the windows, one where he could watch the entire place. She started over to him with a menu. He had a minute to take her in. She was wearing jeans, black vans and a white v neck shirt with the words, Sam's place over her left breast. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was a pretty girl with a hot frame. He cleared his throat and looked out the window before she noticed him staring. " Can I get you something to drink?" She asked as she set a menu down in front of him. Archie looked up at her. Jillian tilted her head slightly. " Hey, Andrew, right?" He smiled.

" Yeah, that's right." He said. " Your name's Jillian." She smiled softly.

" Yeah. Do you know what you want to eat or do you need a few minutes?" She asked.

" Ya know what, can I just have some coffee?" Andrew asked.

" Sure, cream?" She asked.

" Yeah, thanks." Andrew said.

" Alright, I will be back with that." She said before she walked away. Andrew leaned back and let his eyes go to her ass. He laughed to himself quietly and looked away quickly. He rubbed his bottom lip with his right hand as he scolded himself for checking her out.

Jillian took a cup from behind the counter and the coffee pot. She sighed as she walked over to him. He was cute and that meant he was dangerous, cute guys always were. She forced a smile as she reached his table. She placed the cup in front of him and poured out the coffee then placed some cream in front of him. Since there was no one else in the diner she slipped across from him.

" That enough cream?" She asked as she set the pot down.

" Yeah, that's alright. Thanks." He said.

" So how did you meet my dad?" She asked. Andrew reached out and picked up some cream.

" He was friends with my dad. I needed a job so I called him up." Andrew said as he opened the cream and poured it into his coffee.

" You worked on a farm before?" She asked.

" Sure." He said as he shrugged. " I mean, I have done different jobs before. I'm a quick leaner." She laughed as she stood up.

" I guess we'll see then." She said before she walked away.

The diner stayed pretty quiet for most of the night. Some people walked in and ate while Andrew drank his coffee. She filled his cup and asked him if he wanted anything else but he stuck with his coffee. He watched as she waited on a few people. She was friendly and her smile was pretty. He tried to not let it known that he was watching her, he'd glance outside every couples of minutes but his eyes always went back to her. He stayed in the diner for almost two hours before he asked for the check. She just smiled.

" First visit, you just had coffee, it's on the house." Jillian said.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yeah. I will see you at home." She said before she walked away.

Jillian said her goodbyes when her shift was over. It was 4 in the morning and she was ready to go home. She didn't live that far away so she had decided to walk to work that night. She loved walking in the summer so she slipped her bag over her head so the strap went across her chest and back then she stepped out the back.

Jillian took a hold of the straps of her bag then headed home down the road. She took a deep breath, pulling the warm country air into her lungs. All she wanted was to go home and crawl into her bed but she knew first she had to make breakfast for her dad. She didn't have too, she wanted too. Her mom had always made him breakfast and once she was killed, Jillian took over the job.

" You make it a habit to walk around at night alone?" Andrew's voice came behind her and made her jump. She turned around and smiled slightly.

" Do you make it a habit of following people?" She asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Andrew shrugged as he came up to her.

" I couldn't sleep. Decided to take a walk. I have to be up working with your dad in an hour so no point in trying to go back to sleep now. I saw you walking, thought you might want to come company." Andrew said as he took out a smoke. They started walking towards the farmhouse as he lit up. "Smoke gonna bother you?"

" No." She said. " My dad smokes so I'm used to it." She said.

" You don't smoke?"

" Only when I'm drinking." She said.

" I didn't peg you as a drinker." Andrew said, keeping his left hand in his pocket.

" Well, you don't know me very well so how could you say I'm anything." She said. He chuckled as he took a drag.

" Yeah, guess you're right about that." He said. " Do you always walk to work?" He asked. She smiled at him.

" You ask a lot of questions." She said. He glanced at her then quickly looked back at the road.

" I'm gonna be living with you so I thought I might as well get to you." Andrew said. Jillian laughed and looked away.

" I don't always but a lot of the time I do." She said.

" Doesn't that make Jeff nervous?" He asked. He glanced behind them then looked straight forward again. " I mean, we can't see the diner and we can't see your house."

" And your point?" She asked.

" Well, I'm just saying, you're a pretty girl, anything could happen to you out here when you're alone." He said.

" Ah, but I'm not alone. You're here." She said. He smiled as he took another drag.

" You got me there." He said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! Once again, Andrew is Archie.*_

She went back to work the next night and walked again. Andrew waited until she had been there about an hour before he showed up again. He took a seat in the booth he had been at before and smiled as she spotted him. He hadn't really seen her much during the day. When they got back to the house, she made them all breakfast then went to sleep. Andrew spend the day repairing fences for her dad then went to sleep around 3 in the afternoon so he could be up at night.

" Are you following me?" She asked when she reached his table. He smiled as she set a cup down in front of him.

" No, I'm not used to sleeping much at night and I got bored." He said a she filled the cup with coffee.

" And why's that?" She asked.

" I worked nights at my last job." He said. She leaned against the booth as they talked.

" Where did you work?" She asked.

" At a carnival." He said. She tilted her head slightly.

" Are you fucking with me?" She asked. He smiled as few guys came into the diner.

" Now why would I lie about that?" He asked. She glanced behind her and nodded at the guys as they sat down then looked back at him.

" I don't know. Just seems like a weird job. I have never meant anyone who actually worked at one before. I got to go and see what those guys want. You want a menu tonight?" She asked.

" No. Coffee's good for now." He said.

" Alright well, I have to see what those guys want. I will check on you in a bit." She said before she walked away.

After she put the coffee pot away, he watched as she walked over to the guys. She handed out menus and chatted lightly with them before taking their drink order. He noticed one of young guys got up and started following after her as she walked back to the counter to start filling their drinks. The diner was small enough that he could hear what they were saying.

" Come on, Jillian. This time you're going to tell me yes, I know it." The guy said as he slipped into the bar stool at the counter. Jillian smiled without looking up as she set a tray out.

" No, I'm not. You should just give up." She said.

" I'm not giving up until you go out with me. I have been coming here for a month now, how much longer do I have to wait?" He asked. She laughed as she started filling their drinks.

" You don't have to wait. Just stop asking me." She said. She set the cups against the soda dispenser and turned it on.

" Come on, we will have a good time, I promise." He said.

" Look, Matt, you're a nice looking guy," She said as she placed a cup on the tray. She finally looked at the guy. " But you're not my type." He sat back.

" And what's your type?" He asked. She smiled as she continued filling up the cups.

" Not you." She said.

" Just one date, that's all I'm asking for. What is the harm of going out with me for one date?" Matt asked. Andrew shifted in his seat and tried to make it look like he wasn't watching them.

" I'm sure nothing. I'm sure you'd be great for someone. Someone who isn't me." She said as she picked up the tray.

" Give it a rest, boyfriend." The cook said as he came around the front of the diner to get a drink. "She ain't gonna say yes." He said. The cook had to a gay, Andrew thought. He was a black man with dark blue eye shadow and red lipstick on. He also had a multi colored scarf tied around his head.

" I'm gonna make you change your mind." Matt said as he followed her to the table where his friends were sitting. " Trust me, I will." He said. She quickly set out the drinks.

" Will you just go out with him, already!" One of the other guys said as Matt sat down. " I'm tired of hearing him whine."

" You guys need a few minutes?" Jillian asked, ignoring the friend.

Andrew watched how she interacted with the guys while she took their order. He watched as Matt's eyes followed her where ever she went in the diner. She checked on Andrew a few times, refilling his coffee and talking lightly to him. Matt narrowed his eyes at Andrew and that made him want to laugh. He stayed at the diner for a little over two hours then paid his bill and left to drive home. He'd wait a few hours then end back to walk her home.

Jillian started home a little after 4 in the morning and was so glad she didn't have to be back to work the next night. She was going to force herself to stay awake so she could sleep at through the night. She had just walked away from the diner when she noticed someone leaning against a tree ahead of her, smoking and watching as she walked. Her stomach dropped slightly. Who would be waiting for her?

" So what type of guys do you like?" Andrew asked. Jillian felt the tension in her shoulders leave her.

" Have you been waiting this whole time for me?" She asked.

" No, just couldn't sleep." He said. When she caught up to him, he pushed away from the tree and started walking beside her. " So?" He asked. She pretended to not know what he was talking about.

" So what?" She asked.

" What type of guys do you like?" He asked again. She laughed.

" I don't have a type." Jillian said.

" So why not go out with that guy?" He asked as he took a drag. He let the smoke out of his mouth slowly. She shrugged.

" I just know he's not my type."

" How can you know that if you haven't gone out with him? You said you don't have a type of guy." Andrew said.

" Okay, I lied, I have a type, alright!" She explained lightly.

" Yeah, I figured that much, everyone has a type of person they liked." He said.

" So what's your type?" She asked. He took a moment to think before he answered her. He took another hit from his smoke.

" I like petite girls. I prefer dark haired ones, not blonds. And I like a girl who can take care of herself, who doesn't need me to do it but will let me if I want. I like smart, independent girls who are honest and open." He said.

" You seem to know just what you want." Jillian said, deflecting the conversation from herself. Andrew nodded.

" Yeah I do but finding it is hard." He said. " So I told you, you tell me." She smiled as he glanced at her.

" I guess I'd have to say, I like the not so clean cut type of guys. Guys who don't mind getting dirty, a rough guy, a confidant guy cuz I don't need some whiny guy who needs me to follow after him like a lost puppy. That is not me. I don't want to have to check in with anyone and I don't want someone who feels like he has to check in with me." She said.

" Yeah, I can see that. Maybe if that guy backed off you, maybe you'd like him." Andrew said. She shook her head.

" No. I'm not attracted to him. I like some scruff on a guy's face, not a completely smooth face, ya know? I don't want to feel like I'm dating a boy. I want to date a man." She said.

" How long he been asking you out?" Andrew asked.

" Since the first night he came in, so for about a month now." She said.

" And he hasn't gotten the point yet?" Andrew asked.

" I guess not." She said. " So, you worked on farms and at a carnival?"


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! *_

Jillian drank her coffee slowly as she watched Andrew walk through the field. She was in the living room, watching through the window. He had a completely casual walk about him. His shoulders were back and relaxed, his arms slinging lightly at his side. His jeans fit loosely on his frame and he was wearing a long sleeve, tight, black shirt. Jillian sighed as he reached the front yard and started towards the house. She quickly turned her back and started towards the kitchen. It was lunch time and she was finally starting to get tired.

Andrew opened the door to the house and walked into the living room. He stopped and tilted his head slightly. He could smell her light perfume and it was strong where he was standing even though he could hear her down the hallway in the kitchen. He turned around and looked out the window that was facing the front of the house. Had she been watching him? He smiled to himself at the thought. Who didn't like thinking a hot girl was watching them? Andrew walked down the hallway as she turned from the counter with one plate balancing on her forearm and a plate in each hand.

" You look tired." Andrew said as he sat down at the table. She nodded.

" Yeah, I am. I'm starting to get really tired now." She said as she set the table.

" You gonna take a nap?" He asked.

" No, if I take a nap I will never sleep tonight." She said as she sat down. Jeff came walking in through the back door and slipped into another chair.

" What's for lunch?" He asked.

" Chicken salad." Jillian said.

" Sounds good." Jeff said. " What are you doing on your night off?" He asked his daughter.

" Going out with Britney." Jillian said as she started to rip her sandwich apart. Andrew and Jeff exchanged a quick look before she could notice them.

" Why don't you take Andrew with you guys? He's new to town, he might want to see what's around." Jeff said. Jillian looked up at Andrew and nodded.

" Yeah, alright. We are leaving at 7 tonight so be ready." Jillian said.

" Okay." Andrew said and the rest of lunch, they ate in silence.

The rest of the day Jillian spend doing laundry and cleaning the house. She saw him periodically through the windows and would start to watch him as he repaired the fence in the pasture that they didn't use. Jeff took care of the animals while Andrew was doing all the repairs around the farm. She liked watching him work, she thought the sweat coming off his, drenching his shirt, was hot. She jogged up the stairs to drop her clothes off in her room then came out and walked down the first set of stairs. She stopped at the landing and looked out of the window before she continued down the stairs. She could Andrew as he brought the hammer down on the top of the post. She sighed and leaned against the window sill.

Andrew swiped his arm over his forehead to stop the sweat from falling into his face and lean against the post. He was dead tired and it was hot. He had went to the diner the night before, came home and slept for a few hours, then got up and walked her home then been working all day. He hadn't wanted to go out but he knew Jeff wanted him there. He looked up and caught a quick movement from an upstairs window. He grinned then get back to work. Nothing like knowing she was watching to give him his second wind.

Jillian ducked out of the way, hoping Andrew hadn't seen her staring at him. She felt her face blush and took a few deep breaths. She didn't think he could have. She started to move as soon as his head started up. She jogged the rest of the way down the stairs then went about her business. She wanted to get dinner in the oven early.

It was around five thirty when Jillian stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her then ran another towel through her hair to get the extra water out of it. Andrew had been getting done with work around 6 and she wanted to be out of the shower and in her room before she saw him. She opened the door and went to walk out without looking and ran full force into him.

" Shit!" She explained as she stumbled. Andrew grabbed her arm to steady her.

" Sorry!" He said quickly. " I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He asked. Her skin was flushed and his eyes went right to her neck.

" I'm fine, I wasn't expecting you to be done so soon." She said. Jillian studied him quickly as his eyes traveled down her neck and shoulder then back up before he meant her eyes.

" Yeah, got done early. I was going to jump in the shower then get ready. Still going out at 7?" He asked. She smiled slightly as she clutched the towel against her.

" Yep. I hope you can handle yourself because we tend to drink a lot." She said. He smiled.

" I have been known to drink." He said.

" Alright well, I guess we will see. I better get ready." She said before she stepped passed him. He turned around and watched her walk into her room, closing the door behind her.

" Damn." He said softly to himself. Her towel had been short, like short and he got a full view of her nice legs. He ran his hand through his hair then went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was sitting at the table with her dad and they were talking about the work to be done the next day. They didn't talk about Jillian when they were in the house, they didn't want her to hear and find out that he was following her. The front door opened a second before they heard a girl call into the house.

" Jillian, my little hot bitch, where are you!" Jeff rolled his eyes and stood up.

" That would be Britney." He said as he motioned Andrew to follow him.

" Oh hey JW." She said when she caught sight of them. She looked past him to Andrew. "Who's your friend?"

" This is Andrew, Andrew, this is Britney. She had been Jillian's best friend since high school." Jeff said. They exchanged a few quick hellos before Jeff spoke again. " Andrew is my new worker and he's coming out with you girls."

" Ah, JW, a babysitter? You shouldn't have!" She said with a smile. Jillian walked down the stairs and Andrew's eyes went to her right away.

She was wearing a pair a jeans and tight white tank top with a black and white picture of a nameless man on it. Her hair was down and she had straighten it so it looked longer then he had thought it was. She had it parted to the right side. Her dark eyes were sparkling and he thought she looked amazing. He had thought Divana was beautiful but she couldn't hold a candlestick to Jillian. Jeff nudged him and whispered in his ear.

" Stop fucking staring at my daughter, ass!" He hissed. Andrew cleared his throat and looked away quickly. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

" Ready, bitch?" Jillian asked. Britney smiled.

" I'm always ready." She said.

" I wasn't talk to you." Jillian said. Andrew smiled slightly as he looked back at her.

" Oh I guess I'm the bitch?" He asked.

" You are the driver since it's your first night out with us." Jillian said.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! *_

They pulled into a parking lot of a bar on the opposite side of town. Britney popped out of the back seat and slammed the door excitedly. Jillian was sitting in the front seat with Andrew and turned to him surprisingly. He turned the car off and looked at her, waiting for her to either speak or get out. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

" Okay, Britney is looking for a guy. I do not want one so for tonight, you are playing my boyfriend. You find a girl here you like, fine. Hit on her, whatever, it's fine." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

" You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" He asked.

" Yeah. I just want to relax and drink, I don't want to be hit on or asked out so if someone comes up to me, I'm going to say your my boyfriend." She said. He smiled.

" Well let's go then." He said.

The three of them settled in at the bar. Jillian sat in the middle of Britney and Andrew. It didn't take long before Britney spotted a guy and took off in his direction. Jillian sighed and rested her elbow on the bar and her chin in her hand. She watched until her friend had completely disappeared in the crowd. Her shoulders sank as loud music start through the bar.

" So you don't want a guy then?" Andrew asked. She looked at him and smiled.

" No, I don't. I'm not like Britney, I don't need a guy around to make me feel good." She said as the bartender put drinks down in front of them. They all opened a tab and when Jillian wasn't looking, Andrew told the bartender to close her tab and put her on his. " Britney is sort of a slut and she knows it." Andrew smiled.

" She go home with the guys she meets?" He asked.

" No, she brings them to her place, she thinks it's safer that way." She said as she rolled her eyes. He smiled as she took a drink from the straw that was in her glass. She didn't like beer so she drank mixed drinks and liquor.

" They can still rape and kill her, even at her place." Andrew said, his eyes on her mouth.

" I know." She said.

" Jillian! Isn't this prefect!" Matt's voice came from behind them. Jillian tried not to groan as they turn around in the bar stools.

" Oh, hi Matt." She said.

" Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

" You know, I don't think..." Jillian started. Andrew slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

" Look, I can completely understand you thinking she's hot and all," Andrew started as he interrupted her. " But Jillian is my girlfriend so I think you should leave her alone now." Matt crossed his arms over his chest.

" You're Jillian's boyfriend? Since when?" He asked.

" We've been seeing each other for about a month now, right Babe?" Andrew asked as he smiled at her. Jillian snuggled into him and rested her hand on his leg.

" Yeah, that's right." She said.

" Prove it." Matt said. " Cuz I have been asking you out for a while and you never once said you had a boyfriend."

" I didn't have to give out my personal life, Matt." Jillian said.

" Either prove that he's your boyfriend or I'm not going anywhere." He said.

" And what would prove it to you? You want me to fuck her right here?" Andrew said.

" Kiss her." Matt said. Jillian rolled her eyes.

" How old are you?" She snapped.

" What's wrong with kissing your boyfriend in front of someone? Kiss him with tongue or I'm not leaving." Matt said.

" Why, you get off on watching other people making out?" Jillian asked.

" Go out with me." Matt said. Andrew turned to her then.

" We are all grown. There is nothing wrong with kissing, right Jilly?" He asked.

Jillian's breath caught slightly. She nodded slowly. Andrew gave her a one sided smile. He brought his right hand up and touched her cheek then slid it to the back of her neck. He was an expect con artist and he was going to make this look good. He'd make Matt and everyone other guy here believe he was with her. He brought his mouth to hers and tilted his head slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut a second before he kissed her.

Jillian took a hold of his wrist as she parted her lips to allow him to deepen it. His tongue slide into her mouth and meant hers, twisting around it slowly. His other hand slid from her shoulders to her waist while she brought her other hand to his chest. It moved up his chest then to his neck. They made out until they heard Matt mutter something before he walked away. Jillian ended it by slowly pulling her tongue back and closing her mouth before she pulled away. She smiled at him when they opened their eyes.

" I guess he won't be bothering me anymore." She said. He smiled and they turned to face the bar.

" I'm so glad I could help." He said before he took a drink of his beer. That was one of the best first kisses he had ever had.

They talked lightly, hardly making eye contact for the next two hours. Then Britney came back and told Jillian she had meant someone and the guy was going to take her home. Jillian didn't even try and talk her friend out of going, she knew better. Britney promised to call her in the morning to tell her she was still alive. Jillian hugged her friend and got a good look at the guy before they left.

" Wow, she moves fast." Andrew said as he watched Britney leave the bar.

" Yeah well, I told you." She said.

" You ready to go?" Andrew said as he looked at her.

" Sure. I'm getting tired." She said. Andrew singled to the bartender who started to make his way to them.

" Hey, I put you on my tab." He said. She frowned as she looked at him.

" What? Why?" She asked. He smiled at her then.

" You didn't charge me for coffee at the diner, I live in your house, you brought me here, buying you some drinks is the least I can do." He said as the bartender dropped off the bill. " Besides, you only had three drinks. You're kind of a cheap date." Jillian smiled and laughed as she looked away.

" Thanks I guess." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! *_

They drove home quietly, each in their own world. Andrew thinking he hadn't kissed anyone since Divana and that he wanted to kiss Jillian again. He needed to clear his head, he didn't need to see her like that. Divana had fucked him up bad, made him think she was in love with him, made him think the baby was his only to find out later it was all a lie, she had even faked her own death. The last thing he needed to do was get involved with another girl.

" So why is it you don't want to meet anyone?" Andrew asked without thinking.

" Because you never know what someone really is. You think they are one way only to find out they are another. I'm sick of that." Jillian said as she stared out the window. Andrew nodded as he shifted in the seat. He had his right hand on the steeling wheel and his left elbow resting on the door frame.

" Yeah, I hear that." He said as he started rubbing his chin with his finger.

" Besides, I haven't been with anyone since my mom was..." Her words died off as she realized what she was going to say. Her cheeks flushed at her forgetfulness. Andrew glanced at her then back at the road. They fell into silence again. He could tell she didn't want to talk and he didn't know what to say. After a while he cleared his throat.

" Your car is cute." He said. She frowned slightly as she looked at him.

" What?" She asked. He glanced at her then back at the road again.

" Your car, it's so small, like you." She drove a dark blue, small, honda civic. She laughed and looked away.

" Did you really just compare me to a car?" She asked. He sat straight up and smiled as he rubbed his chin again.

" Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry." He said. She laughed again as they pulled in front of her house.

" It's cool." She said. He shut it off and they undid their seat belts. He realized that he needed to buy a car. They got out of her car and started towards the house. He wanted to smack himself in forehead but didn't.

' What the fuck is wrong with me?' He yelled at himself. He used to be confident when it came to girls, used to know just what to say to them to get them in bed or get them to give him whatever he wanted. But now he was comparing this pretty girl to a car. They said good night to each other then disappeared into their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew came into the diner every night when she worked. He'd stay for a few hours then leave only to show up again when she was walking home. They talk the whole time but never brought up their kiss and never tried to hold hands. Andrew did what Jeff asked and reported back to him, not knowing why he was doing it. He didn't know why Jeff wanted Jillian on such a tight lease.

He was working with Jeff two weeks after the kiss and he decided to ask Jeff about Jillian's mom. Her comment replayed in his mind over and over again since that night. Jeff and Andrew were repairing the barn's roof when Andrew decided to bring the subject up. He wanted to know why he was watching this girl that crept through his dreams.

" So what happen to your wife?" Andrew asked as they took a break. Jeff rested his arms on his knees as he sighed.

" Jilly tell you something?" Jeff asked as he looked at him. Andrew shrugged casually. Jeff looked away and took a deep breath. " I was out one night about a year ago and Jillian had come to visit with her mom. Well I guess some men came to the door and forced their way in. They attacked the girls, drug them out here to the barn. They were wearing masks and were looking for money. When my wife told them there wasn't any money or jewelry here they started hitting them. Jillian watched as they raped my wife then slit her throat. They started coming to Jillian when they saw my car lights pull up. They ran out the back and were never found. Jillian's mother died in her arms, bleed out on Jillian."

" Holy shit, man." Andrew explained. Jeff nodded.

" Jilly hasn't been the same since. She moved in after the funeral, started working at the diner and that was it. She hasn't talked about it and she hasn't been in the barn since." Jeff said.

" I can't image what that was like for her." He said.

" I got out of my truck and just heard her screaming for me. I will never forget the sound of her voice as long as I live. She hadn't called me Daddy since she was ten and I heard her just screaming, 'Daddy! Daddy!'. I knew something bad had happen but I was not prepared for that." Jeff said.

" And she never talks about it?" Andrew asked. Jeff shook his head.

" No but then again, I don't bring it up. I don't know what to say though. After she was taken to the hospital and checked over, she gave her statement to the cops then just stopped crying. It was like someone just flipped a switch and she was done. For the funeral she just stared straight ahead, didn't acknowledge anyone talking to her, refused to look at pictures of her mother, took them all down from around the house and has them under her bed. I just let her do it. I just sat on the couch and watched as she went through the house, taking pictures down. I thought it was her way of healing." Jeff said.

" And you have no idea who did it?"

" No, police don't either but I think it has to be someone local. It's common knowledge I don't trust banks. I got my money stashed all over the land, buried but neither my wife or Jillian knew where it was. Police used to patrol here and the diner but they stopped finally. But I'm not sure they won't be back, and so that's where you come in, that's why I wanted you to watch her." He said as he looked at Andrew. " I can't lose her. She's all I have left of my wife. She refuses to switch her schedule at the diner and I'm worried about her."

That night at the diner, Andrew walked in and over to his normal booth. She was busy but nodded her head to him to let him know she knew he was there. He slipped into the booth and watched her as she waited on a table. Her smile was so pretty he felt his pulse jump slightly at the sight. He wanted to kiss her again but didn't know how she'd react. He knew better then to get involved with her, he wasn't what she thought he was and he didn't want her to know the real him. Andrew sank back in the booth and looked out the window as he thought. He liked her and that surprised him. He liked her, not just wanted her, he actually liked HER.

" Hey." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled up at her as she set a cup down in front of him.

" Hi." He said softly. She leaned down and started to whisper to him.

" You see that lady with the big hat on at the end of the diner?" His eyes shifted to the heavy set women with bright blue eye shadow on. He nodded and inhaled her light perfume slowly. She was so close to him that if he turned his head quickly he could kiss her. " Her name is Francis. She thinks vampires are real and they are going to come out soon and eat all of us." Jillian's hand was on his shoulder as she started to laugh softly.

" Are you serious?" He asked. She pulled enough to look at his face but still kept her voice down.

" Yes and she also thinks that werewolves run freely around and that Sam, the owner, is one of them. Every time she comes in, she tries to convince him it's okay to shift in front of us, that we will all accept and love him anyway." She said as she dropped her hand from him.

" How can you talk to her without laughing?" Andrew asked. She smiled and stood up straight. She started pouring coffee into his cup.

" I'm very good at keeping my thoughts and emotions off my face. She thinks I agree with her. Sometimes I even get on teasing Sam, asking him to shift and shit." She said. She dropped four creams on the table, he always took four creams in his coffee. " Listen close, I will see if I can get her started on the vampires." She winked at him then walked away.

Once the diner cleared out more, Jillian indeed get the lady to start talking loudly about the vampires rising up. Jillian looked down at Andrew with laughter in her eyes. He had to look away so he didn't start laughing. She talked for about 20 minutes before she paid her bill and left. Sam came out and playfully scolded Jillian for getting her going. As soon as the lady's car left the parkling lot Jillian came over to Andrew again.

" Did you get all that?" She said with a big smile.

" I couldn't even look at her." Andrew said. Jillian laughed.

" It's so funny! Hang on, let me get you some more coffee." She patted his shoulder then walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! *_

That was how things went for them the first month they knew each other. Everyone at the diner came to know Andrew and talked to him, even teased Jillian in private about him. He always walked her home or drove them home if it was raining. They talked together and got along well. The more time he spend with her, the more he liked her.

A month and two weeks into their friendship:

Jillian set Andrew's cup down as a group of four guys came into the diner. Jillian was telling him what Francis had been saying when she was in earlier as she started pouring the coffee into his cup. He was looking at her while she looked at his cup when one of guys in the group yelled at his friend, playfully. Andrew watched as the color drained from her face at once. Her eyes lifted up to stare out the window as she continued to pour the coffee.

" Jillian?" Andrew asked. The coffee was coming close to the edge of the cup. " Jillian." He said again when she didn't respond to him. He noticed her hand started to shake as the coffee started to overflow the cup. " Jillian!" He grabbed her wrist to get her attention. She jumped and dropped the coffee pot, sending it flying to the ground and breaking.

The group of guys turned and looked at her at the same time she looked at them. Andrew watched the exchange like it was in slow motion. She brought her hand to her mouth as big tears started down her cheeks. One of the guys muttered something to one of the other guys who pulled his hat down over his eyes. Another guy swore and the group quickly left the diner. Andrew grabbed the pen out of her apron and wrote down the plate number of the car they got into. Sam came out of the back as Jillian rushed passed him.

" What the hell happen?" He asked as he saw the mess on the floor. Andrew stood up careful to not get coffee on himself.

" I think you better call Jeff and the police." He said as he followed after her.

Andrew walked carefully into the woman's bathroom and found Jillian in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around them and was crying, her head down. He crept over to her and crouch down in front of her. He carefully placed his hands on her arms while he softly said her name.

" What happen?" He asked gently. She looked up at him then, her breath coming out in hiccups.

" That was them...they killed my mother." She struggled to get out.

" Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

" I will never forget his voice." She said. Andrew put his hands on her arms and pulled her up to stand. She put her arms around his waist. She put her head against his shoulder as he held her close to him. She sobbed loudly making him squeeze her tightly.

By the time Jeff and the police arrived, Andrew had moved Jillian to Sam's office. He shut the diner down for the night and they had wrapped a blanket around Jillian. Her face was pale and she had stopped talking. Sam brought her in some coffee but she just held the cup in her hands. She was trembling but didn't seem to notice. The police were taking down Andrew's statement when Jeff arrived. He walked into Sam's office and rushed over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up into a hug but Jillian was unresponsive to him. He pulled away and took a hold of her face as everyone grew quiet. Jeff searched her eyes as he started to speak to her.

" Honey, it's Dad. Can you talk to me?" He asked softly. Sam had his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame. Andrew and one cop were standing to Jeff and Jillian's side. " Can you look at me, Sweetie?" He asked. When she didn't respond to him, he sighed then pulled her against him again. " Can I take her home? You can come to the house but I need to get her home." Jeff said.

" Go ahead, Jeff. I will finish up with this young man's statement then meet you at your house." Office Williams said. He had worked the case when it first happen and remembered Jillian's reaction beforehand.

" I will see you at home, Andrew." Jeff said before he put his arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew walked up the stairs to the house, followed by Officer Williams about an hour later. They walked into the house and were right in the living room where Jeff sat on a couch. He had a cup of coffee on the coffee table and his head was back. He took a big sigh as Officer Williams shut the front door. Andrew stood by the couch with his hands in his pockets, he was uncomfortable being this close to a cop giving his past.

" Where is she?" Williams asked.

" I put her to bed. I doubt she's sleeping but I didn't know what else to do." Jeff said as he sat up straight.

" You know I need to talk to her. I can't just haul those guys in on nothing." He said. Jeff nodded.

" I know."

" I got a hit off that number your farmhand gave me and I'm sending some uniforms to the address listed to the car. But I'm going to need her to ID the guys."

" But she never saw their faces, I thought." Andrew spoke up.

" She didn't but if she can pick out the voices, we might have a case." Williams said.

" You need her to do it tonight, don't you?" Jeff asked with a sigh.

" Yeah, I do. I'm sorry." Jeff shook his head and stood up.

" It's okay, it's not your fault. Let me go get her."

Andrew felt his comfort level drop as soon as Jeff left the room. He hadn't wanted to be alone with the cop. He didn't want to go to the police station either but he wanted to be there for Jeff and Jillian. The cop was nice enough and didn't seem suspicious of him but Andrew was still nervous. He had never been fingerprinted as he hadn't been arrested before but he knew there were plenty of people that got a good look at his face back in California when he had been living.

" So you're working as a farmhand for Jeff?" Williams asked. Andrew meant his eyes and nodded. He didn't want the cop to see he was nervous. " Jeff's a good man. His wife was an amazing lady, did wonders for the community, we all felt her lost."

" Yeah. They don't talk much about her, Jillian never says anything at all but sometimes Jeff will mention her." Andrew said. They heard noise from upstairs and saw Jeff and Jillian coming down the stairs. He was holding her hand while she looked straight ahead. She stayed like that the whole way to the police station. They took Jeff's truck, with Jillian sitting in between the him and Andrew. No one spoke the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! Yeah, in the last chapter I threw in a throw back to True Blood. What can I say? I love true blood! lol*_

Jillian, Jeff, Andrew and two other officers were standing on one side of a two way mirror. On the other side were five guys. The police where able to pick up all four guys that had gone into the diner that night and had spilt them up into four different groups. She picked out every one of the guys from the voice line up every time. As soon as they started to repeat the lines the cops asked them to say, she'd start to cry silently and nod her head. The only time she spoke was to say which number was the man that attacked her and her mother.

The men were put into different rooms to be questioned and Jeff, Jillian, and Andrew were sent home. They had been able to get DNA from her mother's rape and where going to test the men to see if there was a match while they questioned them. The ride back had been as uncomfortable as the ride there. She still didn't talk. Once at the house, Jillian went straight to her room. Jeff opened two beers and handed one to Andrew. They each drank their beer in silence then went to bed.

In the morning Williams had called and said that one of the guys confessed that they had been the group that broke into the house but the other three were not saying anything. A trial was set for the following week and the men were going to stay in jail. Sam said he was giving Jillian some time off without them asking and Jeff was greatful. Sam cared about Jillian and, like Williams had said, he had like Mrs. Winters.

Andrew came down the stairs in the morning after the cops picked up the men and found Jeff standing in the kitchen, looking out the window that faced the barn. Andrew poured himself a cup of coffee as he said good morning. Jeff glance back at him then back at the barn. Jeff had his arms crossed over his chest when Andrew joined him. He asked if Jillian was up and Jeff pointed to the barn.

" She's out there. She's been circling the barn but hasn't gone in yet."

" She's just walking around it?" Andrew asked. At his words, Jillian appeared on the side of the barn. She had her arms crossed and was walking slowly. Her hair was down and she looked pale.

" Yep. That's the closet she's come to the barn since it happen. I told her about going to trial and she went right out there." Jeff said.

" Has she spoken?" Andrew asked.

" No. Not one word." Jeff said with a sigh. " I don't even know what to say to her. I have been dealing with my own grief and my own images of that night. I just don't know what to do." Andrew took a drink and nodded.

" Let me try and talk to her." He said.

Andrew walked outside with his hands in his pockets. He walked slowly up to her. She was standing in front of the barn, arms holding onto each other. He came up to her side and saw she had her eyes closed. He looked away from her and cleared his throat. He could almost feel the memories flowing through her. Her whole body was tense.

" You okay?" He asked. She sighed and opened her eyes. Without another word she turned away and started to walk away. Andrew turned and called out to her. " Jillian, you can't ignore this. You need to talk about what happen." She stopped walking and slowly faced him.

" I'm not trying to ignore it. I was ignoring it and doing a good job of it. But as soon as I heard his voice I was right back there." She said. She started walking towards him again. " I was right back there with her bleeding to death in my lap." Andrew remembered what it felt like when he had thought Divana was killed right in front of him. He remembered that panic, fear, and sadness that had overtaken him when he thought she was dead.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" I will never forget seeing the life fade from her eyes. I remember how her blood cooled on me, I remember her gasping to breath," She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes as she started to cry again. " She died in my arms." She said as she opened her eyes again. Her voice was low and shaky " She was raped in front of me."

" They are going to be punished." He said as he came up to her then.

" But she's still dead so what's the point?" She asked. " What is the point of forcing me to relive what happen?" He came forward and put his hands on her arms.

" You relive it every day and night anyway, don't you?" He said gently. " That's why you work midnights, isn't it? You think working nights will make this whole thing easier because by the time you go to bed you're too tired to dream. Nights are the toughest for you so you want to work through them." She searched his eyes as she nodded. " I lost someone I cared about it too. I know what you are going through. Putting them away isn't going to make it better, it isn't going to bring her back but it's what they deserve." She took a shaky breath then.

" Okay." She said.

" Don't shut your dad out. This happen to him too. Be glad you have someone to lean on, someone to get you through this. He needs you as much as you need him. You lost your mother, he lost his wife and almost lost you. You don't have to go through this alone. There is a whole community of people that want to help so reach out to us because we are here." She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him.

" Have you always been this smart?" She asked. He smiled.

" Ah, no. It's sort of a new thing for me." Andrew said, making Jillian laugh despite what she was feeling. " Come on, your dad's freaking out."

Since she wasn't working and was nervous she had been having a hard time sleeping at night. Andrew and her had taken to watching movies at night together. Jeff went to bed at nine every night so it was just the two of them. Jillian hadn't felt like going out so Andrew came up with the movie ideas. Jillian and Jeff had over 115 dvds so they had a lot to choose from.

They always sat on the couch, not close to each other but always end up moving closer little by little. It would start with one of them getting up to get a drink or something then coming back and sitting closer. Sometimes Andrew would just slide closer to her, an inch at a time. Sometimes Jillian would shift so she could put her legs on the couch but her back to Andrew, putting herself closer to him.

His favorite part of the movie nights was always at the beginning, when they sat the farthest from each other because she always braided her hair then. She was always on his left side and he'd rest his right arm on the arm of the couch. She'd bring her hair over her shoulder and start to braid it. He'd pretend to watch the movie. Sometimes she was so wrapped up in what they were watching that he could just watch her openly. One thing about her was when she was focused on something, she didn't noticed what was going on around her. He'd lean his head against his propped up hand and watch her work at the braid. She always looked so relaxed and comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trial started the next week. Jeff, Jillian, and Andrew sat together in the front row on the prosecutors side. Jillian was scheduled to go to the stand first and she was nervous. She was having a hard time sitting still during the opening statements. She would cross and uncross her legs. She'd leaned forward then sat back. Jeff finally put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him to start whispering to her. Andrew couldn't keep his eyes off her legs and felt bad for it.

She was wearing a short, grey pencil skirt and a tight, light blue sweater over a white shirt. She had straighten her hair and it was parted to her right side, it reached the middle of her back. She had a pair of black high heels on and she looked hot to him. She had put on a little more make up then she would normally wear and it made her eyes stand out even more. He had always thought her eyes were beautiful but now she took his breath away. If he wasn't staring at her legs, he was staring at her lips and her eyes.

When the judge told the lawyer to call his first witness Jillian grabbed Andrew's hand. She held onto her dad's and Andrew's hand tightly as the lawyer stood up. He looked down at the paper then said he was calling Jillian Winters. She squeezed their hands and sucked in her breath. Andrew squeezed her hand as Jeff kissed her cheek. Jillian stood up and his eyes went right to her ass. He felt bad but he couldn't look away as she walked. He swore silently and squeezed his hands together.

As she retold what happen, Jeff had to grip the bench they were sitting on. Andrew glanced down and saw Jeff's knuckles were white. He looked back up at her as she talked. She had a tissue to her eye as she cried softly. Andrew watched the juries faces and the judge. Some juries were either crying or tearing up. Even the judge looked upset.

When the defense attorney started his line of questioning, both Jeff and Andrew were tense. Andrew was frowning as he looked at her face. She answered his questions as best she could, admitting that she hadn't seen the men's faces but she instanced that she knew the men's voice. She stayed on the stand for a few hours, both lawyers going through the night with a fine tooth comb.

Jeff would run his hand through his hair or over his face. Jillian alternated between crying and being calm. Sometimes she had a hard time answering questions because of the tears she had. By the time they were done with her, she looked tired and her face was pale. Andrew had driven her car because Jeff wanted to stay for the whole day. Jillian wasn't sure if she could stay so she wanted to make sure she had a way home.

After Jillian's testimony, the court took a break. Jeff, Andrew, and Jillian were standing in the hallway of the court room. Jeff had his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly to him. Andrew decided to walk away to give them some privacy. He kept his hands in his pockets as he watched them from the end of the hall. Jeff was whispering something to her and she was nodding. She finally looked up and smiled sadly at her dad. He kissed her forehead before she stepped away from him. She walked up to Andrew then.

" Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded as she held her arms together. Jeff was going to stay for the rest of the day but she didn't want too.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! *_

Once at the house, Jillian changed her clothes into jeans and a tee shirt while Andrew was making coffee for her. She came down the stairs and went into the kitchen slowly. She slipped into one of chairs as he poured her a cup. He smiled as he brought the cup to her. He set out some cream then sat down across from her with his own cup of coffee. She wrapped her hands around the cup but didn't take a drink. She just wanted to warmth of the coffee in her hands.

" This is a change, huh?" He asked. She smiled slightly and nodded.

" I think I'm ready to go into the barn." She said. His smile faded then.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yeah, I mean, I have already relived my mom's death over and over again, why not go to the place it happen? It's not like I can feel any worst then I do now." She said with a sigh.

" You want me to come?" He asked.

" Yeah. I'm not sure I can be there alone." Jillian said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian stood at the open door of the barn with her arms held together at her chest. Andrew had his hands in his pockets and was standing beside her. He heard her take a shaky breath a few seconds before she started forward. He waited until she was a few steps ahead of him then he started slowly after her. He followed her into the barn and watched as she stopped in the middle of the floor.

Jillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was right back to that night. She could almost hear her mother's cries. She ignored the tears slipping down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and was almost surprised when there was nothing in front of her. She half expected to see the scene replaying again. She wiped her eyes before she spoke.

" It's so hard to think this is where my mom took her last breath." Jillian said. " It's hard to think about all the things she did for me," She said as she turned around and faced him, " like reading me stories, teaching me how to cook and taking me shopping. She was an amazing person." Andrew started towards her then.

" I'm sure she was." He said softly.

" It's not fair that she died like that, It was such a violent way for someone as wonderful as she was to die." She said. " I can't help but feel so pissed right now. Do you think that's okay?" He cleared his throat.

" I think you should be okay with whatever you're feeling." He said. She sighed again as her shoulders dropped.

" I was I had something to replay my last memories of this place. I used to help my dad in here a lot and now I hate this place." She said.

" Maybe you just need some new memories." Andrew said as he started circling her slowly, moving closer to her with every step.

" Yeah, that would be great but where am I going to get those?" Jillian asked as he came up on her right side. He stopped walked when he was right in front of her. He rubbed his chin with his finger and sighed. He looked away from her for a second.

" I could give you one." He said quietly. ' What am I doing?' He asked himself. She smiled slightly.

" Oh yeah? And hows that?" She asked. He stepped even closer to her so they were only seconds apart from each other.

" Should I show you?" He asked gently. She nodded slowly.

Andrew brought his hand to her neck and brought her face up to his. They closed their eyes as they rested their foreheads together. They were both taking slow, deep breaths. Andrew opened his eyes then closed them a second before he tilted his head and kissed her. He brought his other hand to her waist and pulled her against him completely. Jillian's hands came to his chest as she parted her lips for him.

His tongue slid into her mouth slowly and she met his with her own. They were making out slowly for a few minutes before they picked up the pace. His hand tighten on her lower back as her hands went to his shoulders. Andrew's hand moved to push her up her shirt. She jumped slightly when his finger tips brushed against the skin of her lower back.

" I'm sorry." He said against her lips.

" It's okay." She whispered.

They kept their eyes closed. He tilted his head slightly and they started kissing again. Both his hands slipped under her shirt to touch her lower back. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. In the back of his head he knew he should pull away from her, but she slid her fingers into his hair and he couldn't think of anything else. They made out for a while until Jillian pulled away suddenly. She took his hand and smiled. She started pulling him across the barn. He let her led him to the ladder and they climbed up to the second story of the barn. She pulled him over to a stack of hay. There was a blanket spread out behind the hay. She had told him she used to come there for be alone before her mother was killed. She used to read there and had never come back to get the blanket. As soon as they reached the spot, she faced him and they started kissing again.

He brought his hands to her waist and they came on their knees at the same time. Andrew pushed her back carefully, keeping one hand on her back to guide her to lay down. He let his hands move under her shirt, carefully pushing it up, just waiting for her to stop him but she didn't and he was able to pull it off. Her hands moved to the back of his shirt and she pulled it up and off him. The only break in their kissing was to pull off their shirts.

His hands went to her back and quickly unhooked her bra. He tossed it to the side then let her breasts fill his hands. She moaned softly against his mouth and she undid his jeans without him realizing it. He was wrapped up in kissing her and feeling her breasts. Her fingers slid into his waist band and she let them glide across the head on his penis. He jumped which made her start to laugh.

" I'm sorry." She said as she pulled her hands away. He smiled then started kissing her again. He took her hands and placed them back on him.

" It's okay, just keep touching me. I haven't done this in a while, you just shocked me." He said. She started to giggle then. He pulled away and pulled her jeans and panties off quickly. He stood up and kicked his shoes off. She covered herself with her hands and closed her legs. " Don't cover yourself. You're so hot." He said as he started undoing his jeans.

" I'm cold." She said softly as she smiled up at him. " Hurry up." He smiled as he pushed the rest of his clothes off. He came to his knees and slipped over her.

" You sure about this?" He whispered in between kissing her.

" You said you were going to give me some new memories so give them to me." She said as she took a hold of him. He groaned as she guided him to her. As soon as he started coming into her, she let him go.

Andrew put his hand on her leg and brought it up so she was more open for him as they started moving together. He rested his forehead against hers but they kept their eyes closed. Their breath were mixing together and coming out fast. She arched her back as her hands came to his neck. She moved him so she could kiss him.

He kissed her hard and fast then moved to her neck. He alternated between kissing and nipped her, seeing that she liked both. They picked up their pace until he couldn't concernate to keeping kissing her. Her whimpers and moans were all he could hear, her face was all he could see and her body was all he could feel. They had their foreheads rested together with him watching her face. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other.

She flicked her tongue out and across his lips then drew his bottom lip into her mouth. She closed her eyes and started sucking it hard. Andrew's eyes closed as he thrust his hands into her hair and pulled hard. Sensations were flowing and building between them until she released his lip and cried out. Hearing her fall over the edge and feeling her contract around him was more then he could take. He pushed into her as his orgasm hit him hard.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! *_

Andrew and Jillian were laying beside each other with their eyes closed. They were holding hands and both breathing hard. He turned his head and looked at her with a smile. Jillian sighed and looked at him. She started to laugh, which made him laugh. They looked away from each other and she brought her head to his shoulder.

" We can't tell your dad about this." Andrew said. " He will kill me if he finds out we are seeing each other." She closed her eyes and sighed.

" Yeah, he will." She said.

" So you're fine with keeping us unwraps?" He asked. She nodded.

" I don't really want him to cut your dick off. I'd like to keep using it." She said, making him laugh.

" Yeah, I'd like to keep it attached too. I'd like you to keep using it." Andrew said. He turned over and put his hand under her chin. He tilted his head down and they started kissing again.

" Let's get dressed. The trial can't last much longer today." Jillian said.

Andrew buttoned his jeans up as he watched her pull hers up. She looked up at him and he grinned at her. She laughed lightly as she buttoned her jeans. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on as she put her bra on. After they were dressed, they took hands and started walking to the ladder. Andrew went down first then waited for Jillian to reach the ground. They walked through the barn and out to the yard. He pulled her close to him as they walked to the house. He kissed her head and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were laying on the couch, making out again when they heard Jeff pull up. They had had an hour alone and had spent it making out on the couch, talking and laughing together. Andrew made it clear to her he didn't want to just have sex, that he wanted a relationship with her. When they heard him pull up, they jumped off the couch. Andrew raced upstairs to throw cold water on himself while Jillian adjusted herself. She turned the TV on and curled up under a blanket. Jeff walked in and smiled sadly at her.

" Hey Honey. How are you?" He asked as he walked over to the couch and flopped down next to her.

" I'm okay. You?" She asked. He sighed then.

" Glad to be home. Where's Andrew?" He asked as he looked around.

" He's in the bathroom." Jillian said.

" What did you guys do when you get home?" Jeff asked.

" I took a bath to relax, he made me some coffee then we just watched TV." She said. Andrew put his hands in his pockets and started down the stairs.

" Hey Jeff, you alright?" Andrew asked.

" Yeah, I'm alright. What do you guys think about going out to dinner tonight? On me?" Jeff said.

Through dinner, Jillian sat beside Jeff and across from Andrew. They were exchanging looks to each other and small smiles but Jeff didn't notice. After dinner, when they got home, Jeff went to bed almost right away. Jillian and Andrew turned on the TV and sat on opposite ends of the couch for a while before Jillian crept upstairs and carefully opened her dad's door.

Andrew sat on the edge of the couch, looking upstairs. He was waiting for her to come down and couldn't wait to have his hands on her. She came bouncing down the stairs with a smile. He stood up when she reached the landing. He smiled as she jogged down the last five stairs and over to him. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands went into her hair as they started to make out. He turned them so he could sit on couch with her on top of him. He moved to her neck.

" He asleep?" Andrew asked in between kissing her neck.

" Yeah. You want to come to my room?" She asked as she worked her hips slightly against him.

" Won't he hear us?" He asked before he groaned. Every one of her movements turning him on.

" He won't if you can be quiet." She said.

" Stop grinding on me so I can walk us upstairs." He said.

She held him tightly as he stood up. She started giggling softly as he started for the stairs. He moved his hands so he could hold her to him. His hands were digging into her ass. He grinned as he hurried up to her room. As soon as he shut her door, they started making out again. His hands stayed on her ass as he walked them to her bed. She had a queen size bed so they had plenty of room to roll around.

Jillian slipped her shirt on as he got dressed afterwards. She laid across her bed on her stomach, her ankles linked together as she watched him getting dressed. He looked up from his jeans and smiled at her. Her shirt had come up slightly so he could just make out her ass. At that moment, he wished he had a camera. She came up on her knees as he finished pulling on his shirt. He put his hands on her face as he leaned down and kissed her.

" I want to sleep in here with you." He said. She looked thoughtful for a second as her hands came to his chest.

" Is your bedroom door shut?" She asked. He nodded. " Okay, look, my dad gets up at the same time every morning. I will set my alarm to go off an hour before he gets up so you can sneak back into your room."

" You think it will work?" He asked.

" Yeah, my dad never comes in my room without knocking." She said as she pulled up his shirt. He grinned as she tossed it behind him. He brought her face to him as they started kissing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When her alarm went off the next morning, She was laying with her head on his chest and his arms around her. She sighed and moved away from him. She slapped the alarm shut and laid back down on her side as he came to her. She reached behind her and took a hold of him as she sighed. He kissed the back of her head.

" I better go." He said. She nodded but squeezed him. He laughed softly. " I can't go when your holding on to me." She sighed.

" Yeah, you better go." She said. " He sees you coming out of here we are both in trouble." He kissed her head again before he pulled way. She snuggled into her bed as he got up and started to get dressed. " I will see you in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff came down the stairs to the sounds of bacon and eggs cooking. The smell of coffee greeted him. He sighed as walked into the kitchen. Andrew was sitting at the table in the kitchen while Jillian was cooking. Andrew ran is hand through his hair and nodded to Jeff. Jillian turned around and smiled at her dad.

" Hey, dad." She said.

" Hey." He said. He came to her and put his arm around her waist as he pulled her to him. Jillian smiled and put her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head. " You feeling okay?" She patted his back and nodded before they pulled away.

" I'm okay but I'm not coming today. Yesterday was hard enough. Is that okay?" She asked. Jeff turned away and Jillian caught Andrew's eyes. She smiled at him, making him look down at the paper in front of him so Jeff won't see it.

" Yeah, I think that's okay." Jeff said as he sat down. " Andrew, you should stay here too. Fence on the west side needs mending."

The three of them ate breakfast together and then Jeff got up to take a shower. Andrew was helping Jillian clean up but as soon as they heard the shower kick on, he grabbed her and kissed her, making her laugh. She put her arms around his shoulders as they continued making out. Andrew knew Jeff wanted him there so she wasn't alone and that was fine by him. He had things he wanted to do with her that didn't involved clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! I know it seems like good, nice stuff right now but it's not going to stay that way. *_

After the second day of trial Jillian was told she had to go everyday. Sometimes Andrew went with them, sometimes he had to stay at the farm and work. The trial only lasted two weeks before the three guys changed their pleads to guilty. Jillian didn't go to the sentences, she didn't want to see or hear the guys anymore.

For three months they thought they had been able to keep their relationship a secret from Jeff. They stole looks and smiles together when he wasn't looking. Andrew went to the diner and they always walked home together, stopping in the barn before they went into the house. She was glad she kept the blanket out there. They'd have sex quickly in the barn so they could be in the house when Jeff work up. On her days off, he slept in her room and they'd spend most of the night making up for the fast sex they had to have when she was working. Then she'd set her alarm and Andrew would get up an hour before Jeff did and going back to his room. They thought they were being careful until Jeff confronted Andrew one day when they were working with the animals. Jeff was showing him how to change the horse's shoes.

" So are you seeing my daughter or just sleeping with her?" He asked. Andrew glanced up him then back at the horse.

" What are you talking about?"

" Come on, Kid. I'm not stupid. Jilly never set her alarm before and now on every one of her nights off, she set it. You guys think I don't see the way you look at each other. Be straight with me, are you dating her or just using her for sex?" Jeff asked with a sigh. Andrew stood up straight and looked at him.

" We're dating."

" Like you're a couple or you can see other people?" Jeff asked.

" We're a couple, she's my girlfriend." Andrew said. Jeff nodded.

" I want to be mad. I want to be real mad because I told you to stay out of her bed."

" Look, it ain't like that, man. I really like her. I liked her before I took her to bed. I dig her." Andrew said.

" You dig her? Who the fuck says that anymore, kid?" Jeff said. Andrew shrugged.

" I do, I say it." He said. Jeff shook his head as he laughed.

" All I'm going to say is keep doing whatever it is you have been doing because this is the best I have seen her look in a long time. She's actually happy and as long as you keep making her happy, I'm okay with this." Jeff said. They were quiet for a few more minutes before Jeff spoke again. " So I guess this job isn't just temporary then. I guess you're going to stay Andrew instead of Archie." Andrew sighed, he hadn't thought about his past much since being with her.

" I hadn't thought about that." He stood up straight and started rubbing his chin with his finger. "Yeah, you know as long as you want to keep me working, it isn't temporary. If you don't want me working here anymore then I will find another job but I'm staying Andrew cuz I'm staying with her." He said.

Jillian was folding clothes when she felt Andrew come up into her back. She smiled as he put his arms around her waist and push himself against her completely. He kissed the back of her neck as he rubbed himself against her. She could feel him through their clothes. She turned her head slightly as he started kissing her neck more. He was sucking in her skin then letting it slid out through his teeth the way she liked.

" Stop. My dad could come in at anytime." She said softly.

" He knows about us." Andrew said. Jillian pulled way and turned around to look at him.

" What?" She asked. He put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her to him. He started kissing her neck again.

" He asked me about us, told me to be straight with him and I was." He said in between kissing her skin.

" And how did he take it?" She asked as her hands came to his chest.

" Good. He said you been looking happy, happier then you had in a while and that as long as I kept making you happy he was okay with it." Andrew said as he pushed himself against her.

" What else did he say?" She asked. Andrew pulled away to look at her.

" He asked me if we were together or just fucking. I said you were my girlfriend, at least, I hope you're my girlfriend, I never actually asked you about that." He said.

" Well, I have been seeing this one guy." She said as her hands came to his shoulders.

" Oh yeah?" Andrew asked as he put his hands on the washer she was leaning against. His hands were on either side of her. " Tell me about him." He was bending down so he could look in her eyes.

" Well, he's this guy who comes into the diner when I'm working. He walks me home when I'm done." She said as she smiled.

" Oh that sounds like a nice guy." He said. She shrugged.

" He's alright." She said.

" If he's just alright then why you seeing him?" Andrew asked with a laugh.

" I was bored but maybe you will make me a better offer." She said. He stood up and pushed himself against her.

" I think I can make a pretty good offer to get you to leave him." She laughed and kissed his smile.

" So he's really okay with this?" She asked.

" Yep, so now I think that means I should move into your room." He said.

" Damn, you move fast, don't you?" She asked. He laughed.

" I think you know how slow I can be with things." Andrew said. Jillian rolled her eyes.

" Go get your stuff." She said.

" I can move in your room then?" He asked. She laughed.

" Yeah, you can move in." She said. He kissed her quickly as he moved his hands to the side of her face.

" I can't wait to sleep with you tonight." He said. " No more sneaking around." Andrew said.

" Do you think you'll get bored with me?" She asked.

" Why would you think that?" Andrew asked as he dropped his hands. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Well we don't have to sneak around so now that we can be out in the open, are you going to still want me?" Jillian asked.

" I'm not even going to answer that. Of course I want you." Andrew said. Jillian smiled and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Here is where it starts to fall apart. *_

For the next year, Jeff, Jillian, and Andrew moved along as if they were a little family. Jillian made them dinner, lunch and breakfast. Andrew had moved all his clothes into her room but kept the little suitcase of money he had stolen under the bed in the spare room. Jeff never charged him rent and paid him good money for the work he did. Andrew gave him money for food and utilities. He continued his nightly visits to the diner and walking her home. They got along great and for the first time in his life, Andrew was completely happy and comfortable with his life. For the first time he was living a regular life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff had gone to an auction for a night and Jillian and Andrew were excited to have a night alone. She made them dinner and they cuddled on the couch to eat. After they ate, he helped her clean up then they decided to watch a movie. Jillian brought a blanket down from her room and changed into a white wife beater and black boy friend cut panties. His eyes followed her as she put the movie in the DVD players. He grinned at her when she faced him.

" You are so hot." He said as she came to him. She curled up on the couch with him. He put his arm around her shoulders as she put her head on his chest. " So I have been thinking about something."

" Oh yeah, what's that?" Jillian asked.

" I think we should get our own place." Jillian sat up and looked at him then.

" You want too?" She asked. He had his right arm resting on the arm of the couch. He brought his hand to his chin.

" Yeah, I do. I've been looking at places in the paper. I found a couple I think you might like, thought we'd call tomorrow and set up appointments to go look at them." Andrew said. He dropped his hand and looked at her. He tilted his head slightly. " I want to live with just you. I mean, I like Jeff and all, but we could really make our own life together. We have been together for a year, we're in love with each other, why not get our own place?"

" I have never lived with a boyfriend before." She said. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

" You have been living with me for over a year." Andrew said.

" Yeah, but it's you, me and dad. We have never lived together alone." Jillian said.

" I have just been thinking what it would be like if we were alone." He looked away and shrugged. " I just think we should think about it, ya know. We should think about starting our own thing. I would still work here with your dad, we could still have dinners with him but then go home to our place." She smiled and snuggled into him.

" Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She said. Andrew smiled and squeezed her. He kissed the top of her head. " We could have sex where ever we want, whenever we want." Andrew laughed then.

" Do you ever not think about having sex?" He laughed. Jillian shrugged.

" If it wasn't so good between us then I wouldn't think about it so much." She said. He chuckled as he got more comfortable on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they knew Jeff won't be home until around 6 that night and she didn't have to work again so after they showered together, they spent most the day in her bed. Around one in the afternoon Jillian decided she had to get some water and Andrew finally let her out of bed. She told him she didn't have any fluids left to for him to take. She got dressed quickly then left their bedroom. Andrew stood up and went to her window. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. There was a car coming down her long driveway.

When the car finally stopped, he felt his heart stop. He stepped away from the window before the man and the woman with the little boy could see him. He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. His mind was racing, if he kept hidden, they'd ask her about him using his real name. She'd say she didn't know and they'd leave. Things would be fine, but how did they find him?

Jillian was coming out of the kitchen when a knock came to her front door. She walked through the living room and to the door. She smiled to herself, her legs were shaking a little and she felt tingling inside. She had never had sex so many times in her life as she had being with Andrew. She couldn't wait to get back up the stairs with him. She was so glad Andrew was as good in bed as he looked like he'd be. She sighed and opened the door.

" Hello, Miss, we don't mean to bother you but we are looking for our friend, " The man started. "and this boy's father. His name is Archie Reedus. Do you know anyone by that name?" Andrew heard them ask. He was standing in the hallway upstairs. They couldn't see him but he could hear them.

" No, I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name." Jillian said. Andrew sighed and closed his eyes. He layed in back against the wall behind him.

" Maybe you could look at a picture we have of him, maybe if you saw his picture you might remember seeing him somewhere. The boy missing his daddy so much." The man said. Andrew's eyes flew open as he clutched his fists. This could not be happening, not now. Not when he had finally settled into something good for a change, not when he was making the right choices in his life.

" Yeah, sure, I can do that." Jillian said.

" Great, thanks so much." The man handed her the picture of Archie that was taking when he worked at the carnival.

Jillian felt the world come to a complete stop. Her stomach almost heaved at the sight in front of her. She felt a rush of cold air swept through her as she stared down at the face she had come to love so much. She stared at the smile she had kissed so many times she had lost count. He smiled in the picture he way he smiled at her when he caught her looking at him.

" He is a daddy?" Jillian asked, her voice was breathless.

" Yeah, and he just took off a little over a year ago months ago, leaving his wife and kid to fend for themselves." Jillian handed the man the picture back but couldn't keep her eyes off the young child in his mother's arms.

" I'm sorry. I don't know him." She got out.

" Are you sure?" The man asked. She fought to keep the tears from her eyes as she looked at him.

" Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Jillian said.

" Oh that's okay. Thank you for trying. We are staying at the hotel in town, the Holiday Inn, if you see him. We know he has an old friend in this town so we thought we would check around." The man said.

" Yeah, okay." Jillian said.

The man and the woman said quick good byes as Jillian shut the front door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes as her world started to tilt. Her stomach was upset and her heart was pounding. She was trying to take deep breaths when she felt her knees buckle. She slid down to the floor as she opened her eyes. This can't be happening, she repeated over and over again to herself.

" Jillian." Andrew's voice came from the stairs. She looked up at him and stood up.

" Why were they calling you Archie?" She asked. He started down the stairs quickly. " Are you that little boy's dad? Are you married? What the hell is going on?" Each of her questions were getting louder and louder.

" Look, I can explain." He said as he started towards her. She held up her hands.

" No, don't come any closer. Explain it to me from there." She said.

" Please don't be mad at me." He said. The front door was ripped opened by the man then. He and the woman came into the house as Jillian and Andrew looked at them. Jillian had moved so she was close to the couch.

" So I guess your new woman isn't a con artist like you and if she is then she's not a very good one. I knew you were here, it was written all over her face as soon as she saw your picture." Raphael said. Andrew kept his eyes on Jillian's face. She was staring at the boy in Divana's arms.

" Archie, how could you leave us like that?" Divana asked. Jillian looked back at him.

" Why are they calling you Archie?" She asked.

" Your son needs you." Divana said.

" Why are they calling you Archie?" Jillian asked again.

" Where's my money?" Raphael snapped. Jillian looked at Raphael then.

" What money?" She asked. Raphael smiled.

" Well this just gets better and better for you, doesn't it?" He asked Andrew. He turned towards Jillian then. " You see, sweetheart,"

" Don't call her that! Stay the fuck away from her!" Andrew interrupted him. He held his hand out to Jillian then. " Come here, babe. He's not a good man." Raphael laughed.

" I'm the bad guy? I have told her the truth and I have only known her five minutes. Have you told her the truth once?" He asked.

" Are you married?" Jillian asked Andrew.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Ok so I couldn't find Archie's last name so I made it Reedus! Lol!*_

" I'm not married. Now come here, please?" Andrew said.

" Why are they calling you Archie?" Jillian asked without moving. Her voice was small as she stared at him. Divana put the 2 year old little boy down.

" Go to daddy." She said.

" Are you his daddy?" Jillian asked. Andrew shook his head.

" No." He said.

" How can you say that, Monkey? We were having sex when I got pregnant. We were together." She said. Jillian's face got even paler. " I loved you. You loved me."

" I am not his dad! You know what, Divana, I had a DNA test done on him! I took him to the hospital when you weren't home and had it done! As soon as I found out that he is not mine, I left! Don't fucking call me Monkey! That's not my name!" Andrew snapped. Jillian brought her hand to her mouth as tears stung her eyes. Andrew was standing across from her at the other end of the couch.

" Where's my money?" Raphael said.

" What is your name?" Jillian asked. Andrew's shoulders dropped as he looked back at her.

" His name is Archie Reedus and he stole 100 thousand dollars from me." Raphael said.

" Is everything they are saying true?" She asked Andrew. He looked from Divana to Raphael to Jillian as he felt lost for words. " Is your name Archie? Did you steal money from him? Where you dating her? Did you love her?"

" Yeah, Archie, did you steal money from me?" Raphael asked. Andrew ran his hand through his hair.

" I have your money, it's upstairs." He looked at Jillian then. " My name is Archie. I did date her but I'm not the kid's dad. I thought I was but I'm not. I never married her." Jillian walked to the couch and sat down.

" I think you all need to leave." She said as she stared at the coffee table.

" I will leave when I get my money." Raphael said.

" Fucking fine with me! I'm tired of looking over my shoulder, I don't want it anymore!" Andrew snapped. He turned and went to the stairs quickly. He went up them and into his old room. He swept the suitcase out of the under the bed and jogged back down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he tossed the suitcase to Raphael. Divana reached down and picked up the little boy.

" It's all in there so get the fuck out of here!" Andrew snapped as he came to the couch. He sank down beside Jillian and took her hand. Her skin was cold and she would not look at him. " Jillian?" He asked softly.

" Monkey, you're the only father he knows." Divana said.

" Stop fucking calling me that! I'm not his fucking dad! You were sleeping with everyone under the sun when we were together and you know it." Andrew said.

" Come on, Divana, we are done here." Raphael said. " I came to fuck you up but I see you have already done that, yourself." With that Raphael took her arm and pull her out of the house. Jillian closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek when the door shut.

" I don't understand what's happening." She said softly. Andrew sighed.

" Look at me, please. I can explain." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him slowly. Her eyes were shining with tears.

" What the hell just happen? Who were those people?" She asked.

" It's a long story." He said. She ripped her hand away from him and jumped up.

" Then you better start to explaining! I want the fucking truth right now!" She snapped as she started pacing. " Who the hell are you! Who the hell were those people!"

" Jilly, sit with me so I can explain, please." He said.

" No! I am no sitting with you! I want answers, now!" She yelled as she faced him. She crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed and sat back in the couch. He linked his hands together.

" My name is Archie Reedus. A while ago I found work at the carnival. I meant the owner and his wife. That was her, Divana." He started.

" You had an affair with a married woman? Who the hell are you!" Jillian yelled. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he nodded.

" They didn't get along, they were fighting all the time and trying to kill each other."

" Oh well, I guess that makes it alright!" She snapped. She put her hands on her hips.

" No, it doesn't. I get it. Anyway, the owner, Irk, tried to get me to kill her," She threw her hands in the air and turned away from him.

" This just keeps getting better and better! " She said as she started to cry. He got up and went over to her. He took a hold of her shoulders but she ripped away from him " Do not touch me!" She snapped as she faced him. " You are done touching me."

" Jillian, don't say that, please. You know how I feel about you, come on. Let me fix this, I can fix this!" He said quickly.

" Fix this? You can fix this? I don't even know who you are! " She cried.

" You know who I am, I just didn't fill in some small details." Andrew said.

" Oh yeah, just some small details like your real name, the fact that you had a affiar, thought you were a dad, were hired to kill someone, yeah, just some small details." Jillian said.

" I don't want to be Archie anymore. I'm Andrew, I'm your Andrew." He said as he took a hold of her forearms. " I made mistakes, okay, I did. I ran cons, I stole that money from Raphael, I took off, came back here and called your dad." He said.

" I want to know about the baby and the woman." Jillian said. He sighed and pulled her to the couch. They sat down together and he took her hands in his.

" I started the affair with Divana. I told her Irk's plan, she told me she was pregnant with my baby and we decided to fake her death. We'd fake her death, I'd get paid then we'd take the money and start a new life together. But something went wrong and I thought she was killed for real. I went six months like that, thinking she was dead, that I had killed her but then I found her on accident. She told me she faked her death and some how stole the insurance money from Irk. I saw she was pregnant and we decided to be together." As he was explaining, tears were slipping down her cheeks but she was watching him. " I thought the baby was mine, I wanted it to work for the baby but after he was born I just wasn't so sure. So I took him for a DNA test and I waited for the results. Turns out he wasn't mine. I found out she was involved with Raphael so I stole some of his money and took off. I didn't have any money on my own so I need something to live. I called Jeff and asked him for a job and he helped me with the name change. That's the whole story, everything." He said.

" Who are you?" She asked softly.

" I'm me, I'm Andrew." He said. He brought one hand to her cheek but she shook her head.

" No, you aren't. Your someone named Archie Reedus that I don't know and I don't think I want to know." She said.

" Don't say that, please. Jilly, I love you, you know that. I want to make a life with you, a life I can be proud of. I meant everything I said before. I want to get our own place, I don't want to be Archie, I want to be Andrew."

" But you aren't and you can't change that. You are Archie, you did those things, those awful things. You were a con artist, you still might be. How do I know you're not conning me now?" Jillian asked.

" I'm not. I won't do that to you." He said. She shook her head.

" I need some time to think." She said as she stood up. " I can't be around you right now." She went over to the front door and grabbed her keys.

" Where are you going?" Andrew asked as he stood up.

" Somewhere you aren't." She said as she reached the front door. She put her hand on the door knob and looked back at him. " Am I a rebound?"

" What?" He asked in surprise.

" Am I your rebound for her?" She asked again.

" No, hell no. Don't even think of that. I thought I loved her but I didn't. Being with you has shown me what being in love with someone really is. The way I thought I felt towards her is nothing compared to how I feel towards you." He said. Jillian shook her head as she started to cry. She turned away from him and walked out without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! *_

When Jeff came home that afternoon, he found Andrew standing by the front window with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw Jillian's car was gone from the house and thought that was strange because Jillian and Andrew were never apart. When he walked in he noticed her phone and bag were sitting on the coffee table and Andrew looked upset.

" What's going on? You guys have a fight?" Jeff asked. Andrew shook his head as he dropped his arms.

" She knows, man. She knows everything. Raphael and Divana showed up here." Andrew said. Jeff sat on the couch then.

" Shit, Kid." Jeff said.

" I gave Raphael the money back and they left but shit was already done. I had to come clean about everything. She got pissed and left. She let her phone here but I think she's at Britney's because when I called Britney's phone, she answered and told me to fuck off." Andrew said.

" Shit. We are in trouble." Jeff said at the same time they heard a car coming down the driveway. Andrew went to the window again and looked out.

" It's her." He said as he saw Jillian's car pull up.

" Just go along with whatever she says." Jeff said.

Jillian slammed her car door and walked over to the front door. She placed her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do but wasn't sure she had the strength to do it. She opened the door and faced her dad and boyfriend who were both looking at her. Jeff was sitting on the couch and Andrew was standing by the window with his hands in his pockets.

" Hi, Honey. How are you?" Jeff asked.

" I'm fine. I have something's to say to you two and you are going to listen to me, got it?" Jillian said. Andrew and Jeff nodded. " I am moving out for a while. I don't want anything to do with either of you right now." Andrew closed his eyes as he felt his stomach drop. " I'm moving in with Britney. I'm pissed, you have no idea how pissed I am."

" Jilly," Jeff started.

" You knew about him, Dad." She interrupted as she looked at him. " You knew Andrew wasn't his name. You gave him the name Andrew. You knew about his past and what he had done, didn't you?" Jeff sighed and nodded. " How could you do that to me? How could you not tell me especially after you found out we were dating? You know how I feel about being lied too. Don't tell me it never came up because we have been together for a year, there had to be time somewhere in that year."

" Jilly..." Andrew started. She put her hand up but didn't look at him.

" I am NOT talking to you and my name is Jillian." She snapped. " Now I am going upstairs to pack my clothes. I will be back later this week for my bed and dresser." With that, she turned and walked past Andrew to the stairs, then took the stairs quickly.

Jillian was packing her bags quickly. She wanted to leave before she started to cry again. She was hurt and pissed. She really loved him, had really fallen for him and now she found out the person she loved was a lie, that he didn't really exist. Standing in his place was a person who had done things she could never have imaged, lived a life she knew nothing about.

" So this is it then?" Andrew's voice came from her doorway.

" What part of I don't want to have anything to do with you, did you not understand?" She asked with her back to him.

" You can't ignore us forever." He said.

" You're right, I can't ignore Jeff forever but I can ignore you." She said. " He's my dad, you're just some boyfriend I don't need." She said as she packed up. He scoffed then.

" I'm JUST some BOYFRIEND? Did you really just say that? I thought I was more then just a boyfriend to you." Andrew said.

" Oh well, I thought you were being honest with me on everything so I guess we are even." She said.

" Okay, I deserve that but come on, you can't just throw away what we have." He said as he came into her room. He moved to take her arm but she ripped away from him.

" What we had was a lie. I was dating someone who didn't exist, the past year I have spent with someone who isn't real. So don't talk to me about throwing us away. You have should told me what happen, you should have told me about your past. You threw us away." Jillian said.

" Let's say I had told you. Let's say I told you that I had stolen that money, that I was involved with a girl who faked her death, that I thought I was a dad only to find out I wasn't, what then, Jillian? Would you have still wanted me? Would you have still started a relationship with me?" He asked as she picked up her bags.

" I don't know, Andrew or Archie or whoever you are! I don't know and I will never know because you took that option away from me!" She snapped. Andrew blocked her way and put his hands up. " Let me pass."

" No. I don't want you to leave. I want to work this out." He said.

" I don't want too. We are done here, got it? We are broken up." She said.

" Jillian, please. I have told you everything, I'm sorry I didn't do it before. I don't want to lose you." He said softly.

" I need to go." She said without meeting his eyes. For the first time, he saw the tears in her eyes.

" Jillian, please. Just talk to me." He said. Her shoulders dropped.

" I need to go, Andrew. I just can't do this right now, please." She said softly. " I need some time to think, to get my head together." He sighed.

" Will you talk to me tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

" I don't know. Can I just go?" She asked.

He put his hand in his hair but moved out of her way. She walked past him quickly. He wanted to reach out to her but didn't. He leaned against the door frame, one hand in his hair, and watched as she disappeared down the stairs. Jeff said her name but she ignored him and walked out. Andrew sighed and went into her room. He collapsed on their bed and stared at the ceiling. He took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up her number quickly. The picture he had assigned to her was one of his favorites. She had been sleeping in their bed, her hands under the pillow, curled up in a ball. He smiled as he touched the picture. He pulled up his texts.

' I love you.' He texted her. ' I'm sorry.'

Jillian started to cry when she read his text message. She dropped her phone on the passenger seat and refused to text him back. She had finally decided to open her heart to someone and he had slapped her in the face. She wiped her eyes and continued to Britney's. She just wanted to go to sleep, she was tired, emotional and ready for the day to end. She didn't know how she was going to handle things between them.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! *_

Andrew was standing outside the diner while she worked the next night. He was standing across the street, smoking as he watched her waiting on tables. He wanted to go in but knew she didn't want to see him. She hadn't called him and she hadn't answered any of his text messages. He felt like he was going out of his mind without her. He just wanted to talk to her.

Jillian clocked out and sighed. She wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed but she wasn't ready to see or talk to her dad and Andrew. She said her goodbyes then opened the backdoor. She started digging her keys out of her bag as she walked to her car. Britney lived too far from the diner for her to walk to work. She reached her car without looking up. When she finally did looked up, she stopped walking right away.

" What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped. Andrew was sitting on the hood of her car. He had his arms resting between his legs, his hands linked together.

" You never called me today." He said.

" I never said I would." She said.

" I texted you."

" I got them." She said as she took a hold of her bags' strap across her chest. She stood in front of him, shifting her weight from leg to leg. She looked away from him.

" Can I take you for a walk?" Andrew asked. He slid farther down her hood and reach out for her. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her towards him so she was standing in between his legs. He tighten his legs against her sides.

" I don't think that's a good idea." She said. She crossed her arms over her chest as he started rubbing her sides with his hands.

" Please?" He asked softly. She looked at him then and shook her head.

" I just can't right now." She said as she stepped away from him. Andrew dropped his arms and sighed. He slid off her hood and came closer to her.

He brought his hands to her sides again. He slid them up to right under her arms as he tilted his head. He brought it down to her and she didn't stop him from kissing her. She put her hands on his shoulders as his tongue slid into her mouth. Jillian moved her hands to his neck as they started to make out. He pulled her closer as he leaned against her car. Their tongues moved slowly around each other a few times before she started to cry and pulled away from him.

" I have to go." She said as she blushed. She wouldn't look at him as she moved around the car. Andrew sighed and stood up.

" Come on, Jillian, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? Tell me how to fix things, please." He asked as she struggled to unlock her car door. Her hands were shaking, making her drop the keys. She covered her face as he came to her side. He leaned down and picked up the keys. He unlocked her door then put a hand on her back. He kissed the side of her head, letting his lips stayed pressed against her for a few seconds before he rested his forehead against her. " Don't drive when you're crying, please. It's not safe." He said softly as he closed his eyes. " Walk with me until you calm down. I won't touch you."

" I really fell in love with you." She cried. He put his arms around her.

" I really fell in love with you." He whispered before he kissed her head again. Jillian took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She pulled away and got into her car without looking at him. Andrew moved away move so she could shut the door. He placed his hands on top of his head as she started the car up. He sighed as he watched her drive away.

The next day Andrew still hadn't heard from her. He worked through the day hard, trying to keep his mind off things but she was never out of his thoughts. He and Jeff hadn't talked about her or what happen but he knew Jeff was just as upset as he was. He sent her a few messages to tell her he loved her. He just wanted to keep reminding her of how he felt.

Later that night he was laying on their bed, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed when his phone went off. He had his hands covering his eyes and his phone was resting on his chest. He sighed as he picked up it up and checked to see who was calling him. He already knew it wasn't her, Jillian was the only person in his phone with her own ring tone. He tilted his head when it saw it Britney.

" Hello?" He asked when he answered it.

" Where is Jillian?" She asked. He sat up quickly.

" She should be at work." He said.

" Well she never showed up there and she's not answering her phone. Sam just called me to check on her but she left here two hours ago." A beep went through his phone and he pulled away to see who was calling him. His heart picked up when he saw Jillian was calling him. He was hoping she had changed her mind and was coming home to him.

" She's calling me now. I will call you back.." Andrew said quickly before he clicked over to her call. " Jilly, are you okay? Britney said you didn't show up to work, where are you?" He asked quickly.

" Andrew." Her voice was small and laced with tears. " I'm in trouble." He heard the phone ripped away from her then.

" Do you remember what I said?" Raphael's voice made Andrew's blood run cold. " I said that when someone steals from me and I caught them, I make sure they never forget me."

" Let her go." Andrew said quickly. " I took the money, she didn't know anything about it. Let her go. You can have me."

" I'm not sure I can let her go. See, I need to make you pay for what you did but I don't want to go to jail because you're little girlfriend saw my face so I'm thinking I might have to kill her. I know Divana wants too so maybe I will let her do it."

" Where is she?" Andrew asked.

" At the warehouse on the other side of town. You come alone or I kill her without a thought. You know I can do it so don't cross me." Raphael snapped. " And I'm going to prove my point so you know I'm serious and you never steal from me again!" Andrew heard the phone being shifted around a second before Jillian started to scream. Andrew gripped the phone and started yelling.

" Get away from her!" He heard Jeff running up the stairs. " Let her go!" Just as quickly as the call came through, it was cut off. Andrew chucked his phone across the room, letting it smash against the wall as he started swearing.

" What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked.

" Raphael kidnapped Jillian." Andrew said as he started pacing the floor.

" What the fuck, Kid!" Jeff yelled. " Where the hell is she?"

" She's at the warehouse, I have to go alone or he's going to kill her." Andrew said.

" You aren't going after her alone. They will never know I'm there. Come on, I got guns hidden away in the barn. We aren't going there unarmed." Jeff said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Andrew parked the truck in front of the warehouse Raphael had told him to go to. Divana was waiting against the door for him. He had dropped Jeff off a few blocks away from the warehouse. Andrew got out of the truck and slammed the door was he quickly looked over the building. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the door. She pushed away from wall and smiled at him as she started towards him.

" Hi there." She said. He frowned.

" Don't hi me. Where's my girlfriend?" He asked. Divana frowned then.

" You used to call me that." She said as she placed her hands on his chest. She started rubbing him.

" Yeah I did, then I found out you were lying to me about everything, including the baby." He said as he took her hands away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

" Like how you were lying to Jillian. You aren't any better then me. You lied to her to keep her, that's what I did. I lied to you because I loved you, I still love you." She said as she looked away. Andrew clutched his fists at his sides.

" Shut the fuck up and take me to her now." He said.

Divana rolled her eyes but turned and pulled opened the warehouse door. Andrew followed her down a dark hallway and into a big open room. There were boxes everywhere and a row of windows at the very top of the warehouse. Jillian was tied to a chair in the center of the room and had her head down. Divana rolled her eyes and pointed to her. Andrew rushed forward and dropped to his knees in front of her.

" Jillian." He said softly as he brushed his hand over her hair. Her cheek was bright red and starting to bruise. " What the hell did you guys do to her?" He snapped.

" Raphael might have slapped her around a little bit but she's fine." Divana said as she leaned against a box. She sighed as she looked at her nails. Andrew stood up and faced her then.

" She's not fine, you stupid bitch! Look at her! She's knocked the fuck out!" He yelled. Divana looked at him, then glanced behind him too Jillian before she shook her head and turned her attention back to her nails.

" She will live."

" You better hope she lives." Andrew hissed as he took a step towards her. Divana sighed again then looked back at him.

" Oh, Archie, don't be like that." She came to him again. She ran her hand through his hair but he flicked his head away from her.

" Don't fucking touch me." He said. " And my name's Andrew. I'm not Archie anymore." Divana grabbed his by his neck and pressed her mouth to his at the same time he heard Jillian whine behind him. He pushed her away from him and whipped around to see Jillian staring at him. She had a gag in her mouth and big tears coming from her eyes. He went to her right away and pulled the gag from her mouth. " Are you okay?" He came to his knees again and tucked her hair behind her ears.

" What the hell is going on?" Jillian asked. " Why am I here? Why are you kissing her? Why does my face hurt so bad?" She cried.

" It's not like it looks, Jilly, trust me." He said quickly.

" Trust you?" Divana asked with a laugh. " Yes, Jillian, please trust him. You see how trusting him has worked in the past."

" Shut the fuck up!" Andrew snapped.

" Such language in front of ladies." Raphael said as he came into the room. " Didn't your mama teach you any manners, Archie?" Andrew stood up and tried to block Jillian.

" Let her go, you proved your point." He said. Raphael shook his head as he came to Divana. He put his arm around her shoulders.

" I just don't think I can go that. Like, I said on the phone, she's seen my face plus, I promised Divana here, she could have some fun with her. And I think I want to try her out too, you seem so taken with her that I want to know more about her. She must be good in bed."

" You don't fucking touch her!" Andrew snapped.

" Well I don't think that's your call anymore. I seem to remember hearing that you two broke up, so sad." Raphael said.

" Do not talk about me like I'm not here! You aren't going to touch me!" Jillian snapped.

" Shut up, bitch!" Divana yelled.

" How about you untie me so I can beat your ass!" Jillian yelled back. Andrew was taken back for a second, he hadn't seen that fight in her before. " Or are you scared?" Divana glanced nervously at Raphael but didn't say anything.

" Wow, Archie, she's got quite a little mouth on her. Should I see what else she can do with it?" Raphael asked.

" Fuck you!" Jillian snapped. Raphael just smiled.

" I'm thinking you're going too." He said.

" You got your money, I gave it back to you, you don't need us. Just leave us alone and we will leave you alone." Andrew said.

" Yeah, see I feel like we have covered this already. I can't just let you go. Here's what I'm thinking, I'm going to kill your little girlfriend then let you go. Killing her in front of you will make you remember me for your entire life. You will know then that you don't fuck with me!" Raphael snapped.

" If you just let her go, you can do anything you want to me. I won't fight you, I just don't want Jillian hurt." Andrew said.

" That's sweet. You care so much about her, don't you? Just makes me want to hurt her that much more." Raphael said.

" She's a home wrecking bitch!" Divana yelled.

" I didn't wreck your home, you did when you lied to him! I told you before, don't fucking talk to me like I'm not here!" Jillian snapped.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Raphael's eyes suddenly widen. Jeff came around to the side of him with a two guns against Raphael's head. She knew her dad had guns, he was a hunter, but the guns he had to Raphael was not any of the guns she had ever seen before. Jeff's eyes were locked on Raphael who was trying to see who had the guns to his skin.

" You took my daughter, big mistake." Jeff said.

" Jeff Walker? You're Jeff Walker." Raphael said, stunned.

" Yes, I am. Now I see my daughter has a mark on her cheek and that doesn't hit well with me." He said.

" How does he know you? Why is he calling you Jeff Walker?" Jillian asked.

" Jeff Walker is a well known..." Raphael started.

" We will talk about that later." Jeff interrupted quickly. " Untie her, Andrew, get her home."

Andrew moved over to Jillian's back and untied her hands. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up as Divana started screaming. He hugged Jillian to him but she didn't seem to react to him. She didn't move to hug him or say anything. She couldn't keep her eyes off Jeff who was staring at Raphael. Divana moved to Andrew and took his arm, trying to pull him to her as she started to cry. Hearing Divana made Jillian snap. She yanked away from Andrew and drilled Divana in the mouth with her fist as hard as she could. Divana stumbled back and fell as she started to cry harder.

" You are done touching him." Jillian snapped.

" Let's go, Jilly." Andrew said as he put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't move with him.

" Daddy." She said softly.

" Jilly, please go home with Andrew. Daddy has work to do. I have to teach those two a lesson on touching you." Jeff said.

" You can't leave me here!" Divana cried out.

Andrew didn't even respond to her as he pulled Jillian away and to the outside. He quickly walked over to Jeff's truck and opened the passenger door for her. She slipped into the truck. He shut the door then jogged to the drivers side and opened the door. A gun shot rang through the night as he climbed into the truck. Jillian was staring at the warehouse. She stared straight ahead as he pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ride home, Andrew called Britney and then Sam. He told them he had found Jillian and that she was fine. He told them he was talking her home and that she would call them in the morning. As soon as they pulled into the drive way, Jillian jumped out of the truck before he had even turned it off. She almost ran into the house. Andrew turned off the truck and hurried after her.

" Jillian, wait!" Andrew called as he came onto the porch. He went into the house and shut the door. He found Jillian pacing.

" What the fuck is going on?" She snapped. " Who is my dad? Who the hell are you? And don't you dare lie to me! This is it! This is your shot, spill everything, now or I swear on all that's holy I will disappear and neither you or my dad will ever see me again! I can't take this shit anymore! " She faced him then. The couch and coffee table were in between them.

" Everything I told you about me is true, there is nothing else to tell you. I was a con artist, I conned people out of money, I was a pick pocket, I did it because I had no money. Yeah, I should have got a job like everyone else in the world but I didn't want to work, I just wanted fast money. But all that changed when I met you."

" And Jeff?"

" You need to ask him about that. I don't want to tell you something he doesn't want you to know." Andrew said.

" No, fuck that! Tell me everything you know about him, now!" She snapped. Andrew sighed then. He held his hand out to her.

" Sit with me, please." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" No. Answer me." She said.

" You dad used to be a hit man, the best hit man around. He and my dad worked together." He answered. Jillian's eyes stung with tears. She shook her head as her hand came to her mouth.

" Who are you guys?" A few big tears came down her face. " I don't know either one of you." She said as she started backing away from him. Andrew started after her.

" You know me. You love me and I love you." He said.

" No, I love what I thought was you. This other side of you, lied to me, then got me kidnapped and punched and now you're telling me my dad used to kill people." She said. Andrew came to her quickly. He grabbed her by her waist, one hand moved into her hair.

" I did. I lied to you." He said as he brought his forehead to hers. He was speaking so softly he was almost whispering to her. " I lied to you about my life and who I was but not anymore. I don't want to be that guy anymore, I'm not that guy anymore. I don't want to be Archie. I want to be Andrew, your Andrew."

" How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know you aren't conning me?" She asked.

" I don't know." He answered honestly. " I don't know how to make you believe me. Maybe we can just start over. Would you try that? Would you be willingly to start over with me?" She pulled away so they could look at each other then. She didn't speak for a while.

" You can't lie to me anymore. You have to be completely open to me." Andrew's stomach jumped into his throat. " You have to move back into your own room, we aren't going to have sex. You will have to work and if I find anything else out about you, I will leave you and never speak to you again."

" I'll do whatever you want." He said. " I will take you out on dates, talk to you, whatever you want as long as we are together. That's all I want, I just want us together." He said.

" What am I supposed to call you?" She asked.

" Andrew. I don't like who I was when I was Archie. I like who I am as Andrew." He said. She sighed then.

" I need you to tell me everything you know about who my dad is. I'm going to talk to him when he gets home so don't lie to me about him." She warned.

" Let's sit on the couch then." Andrew said as he took her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

When Jeff got home it was late in the night. Jillian had gone to bed in her room. Andrew was back to his first room. He was laying on the bed, his hands under his head when he heard the front door open and close. He wanted to ask what had happen at the warehouse, what Jeff had done to Raphael and Divana, but he knew better then to ask. One thing his dad had always taught him was the least you know, the better off you are.

XXXXXXXX

In the morning, Andrew came out of his room as Jillian was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a short towel. He couldn't stop his eyes from travelling down her. Jillian held the towel to her as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Heat flushed through her as his eyes moved back up her legs. His gaze had always been able to make her blush.

" Ah, sorry." Andrew said softly as he looked away from her.

" It's okay." She said. She walked quickly past him and to her room. When she turned to close her door, they meant eyes for a few minutes before she dropped her eyes and smiled. She closed the door and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew went to Britney's house after he had taken a shower. Jillian and Jeff were going to talk so he wanted to give them time. He picked up her clothes slowly, answering Britney's questions as best he could. He reassured her that Jillian was fine, that they had decided to work things out and she wanted to be back home.

When Andrew got back to the house, Jeff was outside working. Andrew told him he would take Jillian's stuff in then help him work. Jeff muttered something then walked away. Andrew went into the house and found her on the couch. Her eyes were red and her arms were crossed. She looked up when he shut the door.

" You okay?" He asked as he set down her bags.

" He won't tell me a thing. He won't answer any questions. Do you know what he did to them, to Raphael and Divana?" She asked. He walked slowly over to her.

" No, I don't." He said as he sat down on the couch. " Look, maybe you don't want to know. Would you sleep better knowing everything?"

" I don't know but I don't like the secrets." She said as she looked away. He moved closer to her carefully.

" When I first went out to the bar with you and Britney, you started to say something about your mom then stopped." Andrew reminded her.

" I didn't want you to know what had happen to us." She said softly. Andrew nodded.

" Right, you wanted to keep something you thought was bad to yourself." He said as he reached her.

" I didn't want you to think bad about me. I just wanted you to see me for me. I didn't want you to think about my past when you looked at me." She said softly as she looked at him. She suddenly realized her and Andrew were some alike then she thought. He hid things from her for the same reasons. He nodded again as he took her hand slowly. She sighed as he interlaced their fingers. "But he has killed people. That is a different story."

" Is it? Do you know that he killed people? Yeah, he was a hit man but hit men do lots of things, they don't just kill people. Sometimes they locate people for others, they finds items that were stolen, they follow dangerous people, watching what they do, making sure they don't hurt others." Andrew said. "Sometimes the least you know the better you are. He's still your dad, he still loves and adores you. He'd still protect you, I mean look what he did last night. He came there and saved you."

" So you think I should let this go?" Jillian asked. He nodded.

" I know these past few days have been hard for you. I know it feels like your world has been flipped upside down but I'm asking you to let us help you make it right again. You have to be tired of crying." He said. She sighed as she nodded.

" I really am." She said.

" Then maybe it's time to let everything go." Andrew said. She looked at him.

" I feel like I don't even know you two." She said. Andrew took a deep breath.

" Then get to know us." He said simply.

" Is it that easy?"

" It can be." Andrew said. Jillian shut her eyes and looked away from him.

" This is going to be so hard." She said as she opened her eyes.

" When you want something bad enough it's never easy to get." Andrew said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was hot and Jeff had to keep swiping his arm over his eyebrows to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. He was walking through the backyard to the house to get a drink. He was hoping he didn't run into Jillian. She wasn't speaking to him and he didn't want to deal with the tension. He was going to give her a few days to calm down. He heard a noise and looked up to find her coming towards him from the house. She was holding a glass. He stopped walking and sighed.

" I brought you some lemonade." Jillian said softly when she reached him.

" Thanks." He said as he took the glass from her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

" Are you going to be in trouble?" She asked.

" With that?" Jeff asked.

" Well is there a chance the police will show up here because of whatever happen to Raphael and Divana?" Jeff shook his head. He had never been caught, he knew how to make people disappear forever. Jillian nodded. " Good because I don't think I could handle it if you got arrested and went to jail." They stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke again.

" You know I love you. Everything I have ever done was to protect you and your mother, to take care of you." He said.

" I love you too." She said. " I'm never going to completely understand you or what you did, I get that. And if I keep trying to it's going to kill me. You are the only family I have left now so I want things to go back to what they were."

" And Andrew?" Jeff asked. She shook her head again.

" I don't know what's going to happen with Andrew, I really don't, but we are going to work on things."

" He loves you, he does. I couldn't have picked a man better for you if I had tried. He's a good kid. He'd do anything for you, don't throw that away because of he made mistakes in his past." He said.

" I don't want too. I love him but I just feel like I don't know him." She said.

" Then take the time to re get to know him." Jeff said. She nodded.

" I'm going too." Jillian said.

They stared at each other for a while again then they moved to each other at the same time. Jillian wrapped her arms around his waist while he put his around her shoulders. He closed his eyes while he held her tight. He kissed the top of her head then kept his mouth hard against her. Jillian's eyes were closed as well.

" I love you." He said. She nodded.

" I love you, Daddy." She said. He wiped his eyes as they pulled away. They smiled at each other then. " You better drink your lemonade."


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

Jillian went to work later that night. She was working for almost two hours when she turned from the coffee counter and saw Andrew walking in. He smiled and nodded his head towards her. Her heart jumped into her throat as he walked over to his normal booth. As he slipped into it, she tried hard not to smile. She picked up a cup and grabbed some creamers before she headed over to him.

" Hey." He said as she set the cup down.

" What are you doing here?" Jillian asked.

" Isn't this where we started our relationship, I mean really?" He asked. She set out the creamers then started pouring his coffee. " Is there a better place to restart it?"

" So you're just going to keep coming here then? Are you going to be waiting for me outside when I get done working?" She asked as she leaned against the table.

" Would you like me too?" Andrew asked. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she spoke.

" I think I would." She said honestly. He smiled as he took a hold of his cup.

" Then yeah, I'll be there." Andrew said. She smiled and nodded. She patted his shoulder before she walked away.

Andrew stayed there for a few hours before he stood up to leave. Jillian came over to him to tell him bye. He was surprised when she hugged him. He sighed and smiled as he hugged her back. He was finally having some faith that they were going to be able to work out their relationship. He wasn't going to push her, he was going to let this move at her pace. He was just glad for the chance to be with her again.

" I will see you at four." She said as she pulled away. He nodded.

" Yeah, you will." He said. Jillian brought her hand to his chest. She took a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him softly before she let him go. It was quick, closed mouth kiss but it sent a shock wave through him. He brought his hand to her neck and pulled her back to him. He kissed her hard, still keeping their mouths closed. She brought her hands to his chest.

" Andrew, I'm at work." She whispered against his mouth. He pulled away then.

" Yeah, I'm sorry." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was leaning against the light post when she came outside after work. He was smoking like he always did when she got done working. She took a hold of her bag strap and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. He pushed away from the pole when she reached him. She held out her hand. He took her hand and they started home without talking. After a while she let go of his hand, looped her arm around his so they could walk slower together.

" I don't want to start over." She said. " I really don't. I have thought about it, all night and I made up my mind. I want you to move back into my room."

" Are you sure?" Andrew asked. His heart was pounding, he hadn't expected to hear that from her.

" You and I aren't that different. We both kept things from each other to protect ourselves. I can't judge you for it. I kept my mother's death from you, you kept your past from me. We are even. As long as you never go back to your old ways, we can be together. But know that if I find out you are conning again, I'm out. I will leave and never look back." She said.

" I get it. So where do we go from here?" He asked. Jillian sighed and rested her head against his arm.

" Well, I thought we'd go home, you'd pack up your clothes and bring them back into my room then have some quick make up sex. Jeff's going to be getting up soon so it's going to have to be fast but maybe we could sneak away sometime during the day and have some real make up sex." She said. Andrew grinned.

" Yeah, I'm all for make up sex." He said. She laughed and pulled away to look at him.

" I figured as much." She said. He shrugged.

" Can't really blame me. Who in their right mind who pass up hot make-up sex with their girlfriend? No one." He said as he pulled his arm from hers. He put it around her shoulders and pulled her against him. He kissed her temple. She put her arm around his waist and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

When they got back to the house, Jillian dropped her bag on the coffee table then took his hand and started pulling him towards the back of the house. Andrew asked her about getting his clothes but she gave him the option of getting his clothes or going to the barn and having sex with her. He squeezed her hand and started pulling them faster to the backyard. Jillian laughed. As soon as they reached the barn, he had his hands all over her and they were kissing.

The End


End file.
